Full Metal Alchemist: The Hidden Alchemist
by RintinDestiny
Summary: Edward sacrificed himself to bring Alphonse back from the dead, he got sucked into the Gate and dropped into another world but what would happen if he was dropped into modern New York City? EdXWin AlXOC Rated T for injury and mild, infrequent swears.
1. Prologe

Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Rin: Hi, this is my first fanfiction so please don't blame me if something is wrong I will try to fix it as soon as possible. Arigato!

Ed:Ya or else she'll end up doing something similar to what I would do if you called me...the...the 's' word.

Winry:You mean short?

Ed:WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK WHO CAN'T BEEN SEEN BY A MICROSCOPE!

Winry:(holds up wrench)

Ed:...uh ya...ok never mind...(hides behind Al)

Rin: Thanks Winry

Winry:No problem

* * *

Prologe:Bleeding Rain

Edward Elric was kneeling on the wet ground, rain drizzling down smudging the drawing in front of him. Also a limp figure was sprawled out in front of him, ragged breaths came from it's  
barly rising chest. Dark liquid slowly spread out from the the person, mixing with the rain.

"P...please Ed...ward, go...he...he'll be back," the figure made an weak attempt to move.  
"Don't, please don't talk or move," Ed said softly.

"Don't, I don't care about him I'll just kill him again, and again," Ed took his coat and covered the person, the red fabric torn and bloodied.

"Oh will you runt?" a cold voice rang against the brick walls. "Envy," Edward said, his voice hard and filled with uncontrolled rage. Every part of his being wanting to destroy the figure behind him.

"Killing me won't help your girlfriend Elric, even if you do succeed what will you do after?" the hommunculus cackled evily.

"It may not help her but it can sure as Hell help me!" the blonde boy whipped around and charged at Envy his face scewed up in pure hatred.

He kicked, punched, and lashed out at the hommunculus not even aware at what he was doing, only one though rang in his mind 'kill Envy'. Envy doged and jumped avoiding the meager attacks. An evil smirk plastered on his face, he flipped off the wall and landed a roundhouse on Ed's chest. He slammed into the opposite wall, knocking the breath out of him and leaving him hacking on the concrete.

"This doesn't seem to be doing you much good runt, quite the opposite. To bad, guess I'm going to have to do this without much fun," Envy stalked towards Edward.  
"Shut the heck up!" Ed lashed out a sweep that caught the hommunculus in the leg by surprise and he went down. He was on top of Envy in a second punching and kneeing every part of him Ed could reach.

Finally Envy was able to throw Ed off, now both of them were breathing heavily now and blood seeped from the corner of Envy's mouth.

"Not bad, you're getting better but not good enough," the hommonculus snarled they lept at Edward this time, kicking and punching at his head and chest. Slowly Ed was getting pushed back.

"Ha I told you not good enough, now what are you going to do?" Envy had Ed by the throat pinned against the wall.  
He struggled against the iron grip, but to no avail, his vision started getting blurry and it felt his an elephant was sitting on his chest.  
"No..." Ed's vison go dimmer and dimmer.

"To bad your idiot brother isn't here to watch you fail, oh well you can't get everything you want," Envy cackled again, his hand going back, ready to hit one last time.

"Say good night Elric,".


	2. Chapter 1: The Calling

The Hidden Alchemist-

Ed: Wow chapter one that's it?

Rin: It's only been a few days, pluse I wrote the prologe.

Ed:So? The new chapter should have been out by now.

Rin: Shut up Edward, I'm new at this!

Ed: Well go faster, my amazing story isn't going to publish itself.

Rin: Wow only 4' 9" Edward that's it? You're legs aren't going to grow by themselves. Why don't you drink some milk.

Ed: What did you just say!

Rin: Don't make me get Winry and her wrench and I won't publish chapter two.

Ed:...(son of a...)...fine!

Winry: ( comes in and looks at Ed) What's going on?

Rin: Edward insulted my publishing speed, so I called him short.

Winry: I can't believe you guys, you're worse then Riza and Mustang.

Rin: Whatever, enjoy this chapter guys! :)

* * *

Chapter 1:The Calling

"What's going on! What did I do!" Edward struggled against the temdrils wrapping around his body, slowly pulling him towards the black gate. Why was this happening? He hadn't done any alchemy for the past day now, why was the gate coming after him. He thrashed back and forth, tearing his coat and making his automail groan but it was no use finally the great doors shut with a hollow boom. The feeling of weightlessness over took Edward and bright light shone all around him, almost blinding him, flashes of memories coming in and out of focus. Suddenly in the distance a black dot appeared, it grew bigger and bigger until it completely swallowed him. The blackness was suffacating and pressing on him.

"AHHHH!" Ed yelled, just as suddenly the darkness came it gave way to bright blinding lights spinning around him. It made him almost feel sick looking at the spinning whirlwind below him.

White hot flashes of pain pin pricked Ed's body, like someone what sticking him with red hot swords. He cried out as an even greater pain ignited in his auto mail leg. '_Wait! How can I have pain in a metal leg? _He thought. But Edward didn't have much time to think because the spinning lights stopped spinning but got bigger and bigger and whizzed by with lightning speed. He landed with a thud on some hard black surface, chaos was all around him.

Giant things whoosed past him with blazing lights and honking noises. Somewhere nearby there was shouting and screams. Suddenly a rough hand yanked on Ed's coat and half dragged, half carried him past the honking things and onto a brightly lit curb.

"Are you alrigh' son! Can you answer me?" Edward looked up to see a dark skinned man in a blue uniform. '_Good someone from the military'. _"I need to speak with General Mustang or even Major Armstrong, please can you get them?" but the man in the uniform looked confused, his brow crinkling.

"Son, this is New York there ain't any military here. Come one we need to get you to a hospital, you're hurt" Ed noticed now that the man's uniform wasn't right, it was dark blue with some sliver badge. He had a belt that had a stick, some light, and a gun.

He tried to move back but pain flashed all through him and he found that his left leg moved stiffly. Something warm and wet soaked through his glove, it stained the white fabric white bright crimson. Ed could also feel wetness on his back, legs and torso. _'Where am I who is this guy and what's going on?' _Ed felt dizzy from the overwhelming fear and loss of blood.

"Come on kid we have to get you to a doctor, you'll bleed out soon enough," the man in uniform came towards Edward and easily picked him up. He brought him to a car with bright red, white, and blue lights on it.

Ed was vaguly aware that a siren started up and the car sped forward, weaving through the heavily crowded streets. Ed looked outside the window, and was so amazed by what he saw that he almost forgot his pain. There were buildings after buildings, almost every single one was so tall that he couldn't even see the tops. To add to that blazing bright lights shone very where in almost every color. Edward couldn't beieve it.

Soon they arrived in front of a glass building with a large arch way. In slivery letters on top the words spelt out New York City Hospital. The man hurried over to his side of the car and opened the door.

"Can you walk kid?" his face was scruntched up in worry.

"I...I think so," Ed slowly slide out of his seat, wincing as the cool air stung his wounds.

The man led him through the archway in through a door that spun by itself and into a large lobby. The man went to a large desk with a woman that looked remarkably like Sheska.

"Excuse me miss but I need emergency care for this boy, he's hurt bad," the woman peeked out from the desk and stared at Ed with a horrifyed look on her face.

"Oh my, of course who could ever do this to a child?" the Sheska woman quickly picked up a phone and dialed a number. "But I'm not a child I'm... but one look from the man shut Ed up.

"Dr. Wolfe will be able to help this boy right now we'll take him into the ward," the woman smiled at Edward as she gently led him away from the man, down a harshly light hall, and into a small funny smelling room.

She had him sit on a paper covered chair then asked him to take off hims gloves and coat. But then a thought came to Ed, _'Do these people know anything about automail?'_ They should if they could have huge buildings and cars that look like that.

He slowly shook off his mangled coat wincing as he saw the large dark spots that covered his black shirt. The he reached his right hand and pulled off his left glove, then he slowly reached over and took off his right glove.

Silence. Absolute silence was in the small room. The other Sheska had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Your arm...i...it's m...m...metal. How c...could..." "Uh-oh" Ed whispered knowing now that this was a bad idea.

He tried to run out the still open door an out of the hospital, but he was so weak from blood loss that he fell half way there.

"Look I know it's weird and unbelieveable but you have to help me, I can't do this alone" Edward said through gritted teeth.

Sheska stood there for a moment, unmoving but slowly her hands went down to her sides and very slowly she nodded. Her eyes growing determined.

She reached down and helped Ed back onto the paper covered chair, she then took a small roll of bandages and started binding the larger cuts on Ed's arms. She then had him take off his shirt, Ed gave a sharp intake of breath when he saw the damage. The largest slash went from right below his left shoulder and stretched to the middle of his chest, the others criss crossed the rest of his chest. Many of them were still oozing fresh blood, while others had scabbed. Sheska cleaned up the gashes on his chest and torso her eyes frequently flicking to the automail. Finally she rolled up his pants and flinched at the sight of another automail limb.

Ed winced at the fact that blood dripped down the metal from where is connected with his real leg.

"I think that's it, now could you possibly tell me what's going on?" her voice shook slightly, whether in fear or in pity Ed could not tell.

"I...I think that I can tell you some, but not all. The metal arm and leg is called automail they are mechanical replicas of my real limbs which I lost in an...accident," Edward was cautiouse now, not sure if he should mention alchemy.

"Right now I need to get home, can I just go?" he prayed that this woman would say yes.

"You can't, you're still hurt and well...I think that many doctors would be interested in your automail. We don't have any technology that's even close to this," Sheska seemed to brighten at the idea of Ed being a human guinea pig.

"No thanks I'd rather have been left all cut up," Ed frowned and tried to stand again only to be stopped by a shout.

Standing in the doorway was an older man with graying hair and glasses. He was dressed in a white coat and had a stethescope around his neck.

"...um...this isn't what it looks like...it's a...an 'odd' case sir. Please...don't panic," Sheska stuttered as she realized that the doctor was looking at Edward's limbs.

"But...his arm it's not there it's metal," the doctor quickly stepped in the small room and locked the door behind him.

"Nurse step away from him he's dangerouse. Quick go outside and call the police I'll keep him in here," the doctor grabbed nurse Sheska and tried shuving her behind him.

"No sir you've got it all wrong, he's not dangerouse he's just a child," she tried to explain but the doctor wasn't having any of it.

"Go NOW!"

"Hey doc," Ed got down from his seat and stood right in front of the man.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, how about you just calm down," Ed reached out his hand, big mistake.

The doctor flinched as he looked at the gleaming metal and yelped.

"POLICE!"

"Uh-oh,".

* * *

Winry looked out the window, absently petting Den's head. Slowly her eyes grew round as she spotted something on the horizon.

"Granny come here do you think that's him?" she jumped up, rushed to the door, and threw it open.

Out on the horizon was the small figure of a person could be made out. Slowly the person came closer and closer until you could see the blonde hair and a red coat.

"Why I do think that he's back" Pinako smiled while puffing on her pipe. Winry jumped up and down in excitment he was finally coming back after two months now finally he could answer some nagging questions she had.

"Well he won't be here for alittle while so I'll start some dinner," Pinako turned and went back into the house. A minute later there was a crash of pots and pan along with some muttered curses.

Winry sat on the porch silently waiting for him to come home.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1 i know it's alittle short (no offence Ed) LOL. But I will work on making them longer. Please review and comment I will except all opinions, suggestions, open mindedly. But please nothing negative. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

The Hidden Alchemist-

Chapter 2: Escape

**Rin: I'm so happy I was able to finish my first chapter! :)**

**Rin: So Ed are you happy now?**

**(silence)**

**Rin: Hello earth to Ed?**

**Al: Niisan is out somewhere. I think Winry convinced him to take her mechanics shopping.**

**Rin: (heads desk) Why does he always leave when I need someone to say something interesting or funny.**

**Al: Hey I'm here that's got to count for something right?**

**Rin: Ya I guess... wait...what are you hiding?**

**Al: Nothing...nothing at all (meow)**

**Rin: Not another cat? Al, Ed is going to kill you when he comes back.**

**Rin: Anyway enjoy this chapter and reveiw please! **

* * *

"So still no sign of Ed yet Al?" Winry looked across the table at Alphonse.

"No, none at all but I will find him and bring him back," Al stared at his empty dinner bowl and clentched his fists.

"How Al? You haven't even recovered all your memory, besides it's going to be dangerouse," Winry felt torn, she wanted so much to find Ed and bring him home. But it would be dangerouse for Al. He hadn't fully recovered all his memory and that hommonculus Envy was still out there along with Wrath.

"But that's why I went to train with teacher again, she retaught me alchemy and how to fight I can protect myself fine," Al frowned and slapped his hand against the table.

"But Al, you still have no idea where Edward is or even if he's still alive, he could be...be..." Winry couldn't make herself say that Ed might be dead it was to painful.

"I know Winry, but brother wouldn't give up if it were me who was missing so I won't give on him until I know where he is and if he's safe," Alphonse's face was determined and his eyes shone with bravery.

"Well Alphonse you'll need some one to help you and keep you company," Pinako smiled, "I'm old and probably won't make it far but...Winry you could always go,".

"But granny what about the business, you'll need to help," Winry looked extatic and nervouse at the same time.

"I'll be fine, we don't get to many costomers anymore and if anything does come up I'll send a message," the old woman reassured.

Winry jumped forward and hugged her grandmother, the woman's feet soming off the floor. Al laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his chair he had never known Pinako to allow anyone to hug her like that except for Winry.

"So I have to pack, clothes, money, and hmmm...should I bring some automail tools just in case Ed broke his arm or leg? Yes probably he always breaks his automail," Winry let go of her grandmother and started paceing back and forth.

Alphonse held back another bout of laughter, of course she _had _bring mechanics tools.

"Well you'd better hurry because I plan on leaving tomorrow," he stood and took his dinner bowl over to the sink.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!" Winry stopped to stare dumbstruck at Alphonse.

He just chuckled and waved a hand.

* * *

"Look doc I don't want any trouble, just let me out of the room and I won't bother you again," Ed was standing in front of the doctor trying to persuade the man in front of him that he wasn't a threat.

"Don't touch me! You...you whatever the hell you are!" the doctor pressed himself against the wall, his eyes wide and sweat beading on his balding head.

"Uh...boy," Ed pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

"I'm reall sorry about this but I guess i have no choice," Edward grimiced but came at the doctor.

"Ahh..." the doctor's yell was cut short as Ed's automail clipped his temple and he slumped against the floor.

Edward stood there regretting his action for a moment, he could almost hear Al scolding him

_'Don't think about him right now just consentrate on getting out of this place,' _Ed thought to himself glad that the Sheska lady had been pushed roughly out by the doctor.

Edward took the doctor and heaved him onto the chair then went to the door and opened it a crack.

The brightly lit hallway was deserted, so he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. Then he grabbed his mangled coat and bolted down the hall way.

"Hey wait where are you going?" a nurse stared after him as he rushed past her.

Edward just ignored her as he rushed past the big desk where the man in the suit had left him. Another nurse, with a doctor this time, called after him. Telling him to wait.

But he kept running, or atleast until he came to the revolving door.

Ed had never seen a revolving door before so he didn't know that if you touched it it stops. So he ran inbetween two panels and pushed against the glass, the spinning panels stopped trapping Edward. A small knock came from behind him, the doctor that had called after him before was trying to get his attention.

"Hey kid, you alright? You should come back inside and get checked out," the man's voice sounded muffled from behind the glass.

Ed ignored the man trying to find any obviouse exits. There were none.

"Guess i have to do this the hard way," he mumbled to himself.

He whipped out his booted foot an slammed it against the window, nothing happened. He kicked again and a few small crack appeared. Again and again he lashed out his leg until finally with a smash the glass gave way. Edward slipped out and without a backward glance bolted down the sidewalk.

* * *

An hour or so later Ed was sitting on a wooden bench next to a large tree, the leaves were orange, red and gold and more of them were on the ground them on the actual tree. He had been glad to find somewhere away from the madness of the cars and huge buildings. He had put his gloves back on and worked what was left of his coat around his shoulders but he could still feel the chilly air through the fabric.

His thoughts strayed to Resimbool, Alphonse, and Winry.

_'I wonder if Al is okay, I hope that he made it back to Winry and Pinako,' _he thought, longing for his normal life.

"AHHH!" a yell pirced the air.

This shocked Ed so much that he actually jumped up, tense ready for a fight. By then the sound had faded and just the dull mumble of the distant cars could be heard.

But just as Edward was about to sit down again there was another yell but this time it was more quiet.

He turned and ran down a dirt path that ran inbetween the trees and past other benches and the occasional table. He kept running until he came to a sidewalk. The sounds of scuffling and talking could be heard from a nearbye alley. He snuck across a small, deserted street and peeked around the corner.

There was a group of about seven people standing in the one-ended alley. Five of them were boys around the age of eighteen, most of them were earing either shabby jean jackets or expensive looking coats. They were in a circle around another boy and a slightly younger looking girl. The boy had an white coat with a fur lined hood, gold and silver chains swinging around his neck, and a diamond stud in his ear.

The girl was almost the oppsite, she had long brown hair, a blue paid coat, and had a purple wool hat pulled over her head.

"So you thought that you'd go get the popos huh, Jessy?" the boy sneered at the girl, revealing black and yellow teeth.

"I wasn't doing anything Mike! You know I wasn't!" the girl spat back, Ed noticed that a small bruise was forming under her left eye.

"Oh really? You sure that you weren't just goin' to call the good ol' po-lice and sqeel to them that we's were selling meth and crack," the Mike boy came towards the Jessy girl.

Edward had seen enough as anger pumped through him. He stepped around the corner, his shadow falling on the group. The girl was the first to notice him her eyes widening with surprise. Then Mike turned to look at Ed, his face curling into a sneer.

"Hey kid go back to the playground this ain't your fight, 'less you wanna get hurt," he flashed his stained teeth.

Ed didn't say anything and took two more steps.

"I mean it shrimp! BEAT IT!" Mike turned away from the girl and pushed through the circle of other boys and faced Edward.

But that was it for him, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PUNY SPECK YOU COULD BE SEEN EVEN IF I WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Ed charged the boy, his face screwed up in a snarl.

"But wait I didn't..." Mike started but got tackled by Edward.

Ed sat on the guys chest and punched at him, right, left, right, left, CRACK!

The boy had been able to dodge the last blow and Edward's right fist his the asphalt behind it. Mike was able to shuve Ed off. For a second he smirked thinking he was going to start crying or something. But it was Ed who started smirking and this wiped the grin right off his stupid face.

"I guess I'm lucky that it was my right arm huh,".

He sat up and stepped back and almost laughed at the astonished looks that were plastered on the other guy's faces. Ed reached over with his left hand and slowly, deliberatly, took off his stained glove. Then he pushed up his shirt sleeve revealing the his gleaming, steel, arm.

"What the..." Mike had gotten up and was staring at Edward as if he had three heads.

"Ya, you sure I'm still just a shrimp?" Ed growled and held out his arm so that they could see the full extent of it.

That was it for the gang with a yell the dissapated and ran off down the other end of the alley, one of them actually leaving s plastic bag filled with white packs of powder.

Soon himself and the girl were all that were left. She stood there her eyes the size of dinner plates staring as Edward slipped his glove back on.

"You'd better get home, before those jerks come back," he mumbled then walked out of the alley.

The girl, Jessica was her name, stood there for another moment or some still dumbstruck. Then after finally shaking herself she ran to the end of the alley but the stranger who had helped here was gone. She looked down, there was a lump of something on the sidewalk. Jessica picked it up, it was a coat, ripped and torn but still a coat.

It was red, long and had a hood and when she turned it around there was a black cross on the back with a snake wrapped around it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long to finish I was super busy this week. Please review and make positive comments! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Three Way Story

The Hidden Alchemist

**Rin: So here's my third chapter!**

**Winry: Cool so what's it about?**

**Rin: You have to read it to find out that's the whole point of reading.**

**Winry: But i don't have time to read I have another order of automail.**

**Mustang: Did I interupt something?**

**Rin: What do you want?**

**Mustang: Has anyone seen Fullmetal I haven't seen him in a while?**

**Rin: Weren't you just with him the other day Winry?**

**Winry: Yes but he went off right after, told me he had to go somewhere/**

**Rin:Where could he have gone?**

Mustang/Winry: No idea.

**Rin: Uh-oh...well we'll just come back to you later enjoy this chapter. And i forgot to post this on my prior chapters, I own NOTHING of Fullmetal Alchemist! But I do own the character Jessica. :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Three Way Story

"JESSICA! Where have you been?" the angry voice of her mother screeched from their tiny apartment.

It wasn't a big space. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom that was more like a closet, a small kitchen that was more like a bathroom, a wash room, and a small living room that looked more like a dump.

"I was just out mom, nothing happend," Jessica shouted back and before her mother could retaliate she bolted upstairs and slammed her door behind her.

Her room was the smaller of the two bedrooms, it was just big enough to fit a bed, a desk and two large bookshelves stuffed with different books. The walls were pale peach but were mostly covered by old posters of her hobbies, favorite bands, and of course her favorite books. Jessica loved books, almost more then life itself, she had almost every book there was to be had by a sixteen year old. From a dictionary to Harry Potter (her favorite) and from graphic novels to magazines. Most of the room was dedicated to books. The two bookshelves were stuffed almost to the tipping point and even more were piled on top so that they were jammed against the ceiling. All corners, except for the one her bed occupied, were filled with tipsy piles of books, and alot of the floor space was littered with papers and recent reads.

But right now her main occupation was with the red coat she had found. She picked up the pile of books that stood on her desk and put them on the floor, decreasing the space even more. Then she took the coat and spread it out full length on the desk top, she then turned her desk lamp on to study the material.

The hem at the bottem was ripped in several places, along the shoulder seems, and across the back were ripped as well. Also there were dark stains spread across most of the fabric. She flipped the coat over so that the black cross was visable. Like she had seen before the cross had a snake wrapped around it but now she noticed that it also had two tiny wings and a crown over it.

_'I wonder if it belongs to that boy?' _Jessica thought as she sat back her thoughts flying back to her encounter.

She had been spying on Mike and his gang, as usual they were getting into trouble. They had finally agreed that in order to get more money that they were going to sell some drugs. Well Jessica was actually about to go get the police but the gang had caught her spying and Mike, being the leader, was planning on...well she wasn't going to remember what he had said to her.

She had a sudden idea, she didn't know why but Jessica felt that she should fix the coat and clean it. Like in honor of her rescuer. So she grabbed the coat and snuck down stairs She went through the deserted living room and peeked into the kitchen, it was deserted as well. Her mom had already gone up stairs to bed. It was about 10:45 pm.

Jessica went into the wash room, she threw open the lid to the washing machine. She almost threw up at the smell. Apparently the clothes that were in there hadn't been washed yet and had been there for atleast a few days. She quickly threw down the lid and turned the machine on. _'Guess i have to wash it by hand,'_.

So Jessica went to the kitchen sink, luckily it only had a cup and two dishes in it. She got rid of those then lathered soap onto the red coat and scrubbed at it until the material was soaked through. Then she rung it out and went back upstairs. Once back in her room she hung it over her desk chair to dry. She looked at her clock, it was 11:24 pm.

Jessica suddenly felt exhausted and almost as soon as she plopped down onto the bed she drifted to sleep, not even bothering to change.

* * *

"Do you really need to bring that?" Alphonse sighed as Winry came out of the house lugging a large, heavy duty, suitcase that clanged with mechanics tools.

"Well what if Ed broke his automail? He always does," she huffed as she tried to hurry along to Al.

"Pluse it has my clothes," she added.

Al rolled his eyes and waited by the waiting car for her to catch up.

Finally after they had packed the luggage away, and gotten into the vehical. Slowly behind them the large white house shrank, smaller and smaller until it disappeared behind a bend. After a moment of silence Winry spoke up.

"So where are we heading first?".

"_We're_ heading for Central, I'm going to ask the Furher if he has uncovered any thing about that cavern where I woke up and and where brother disappeared," Alphonse explained while looking out the window.

"Wait did you say Cental?" Winry's eyes got very big.

"Yes, why what's wrong?".

"THERE'S A GIANT AUTO MAIL CONVENTION IN CENTRAL THIS WEEK! All the major mechanics and their automail will be there!" Winry yelled so loud that the driver almost crashed the car.

Al whacked his head as the car swerved, he muttered as he rubbed the forming bump. But Winry paid not attention, she kept ranting on and on about different makes and part of the machinery, and her favorite mechanics.

Almost out of habit he rolled his eyes and a trace of a smile flashed across his face. This was going to be a interesting trip.

* * *

Edward shivered as he tried to fall asleep. He was lying on a mat of cardboard that he had colletcted in a narrow alley. _'Why oh why was I stupid enough to forget my coat?' _he kept asking himself over and over again. But it was just too cold for him to rest and he sat up agitated.

Involentarily his mind went back to Risembool, Al, Winry, and the rest of his old life. Why had he been taken here? Ed knew that he had sacrificed himself to bring Al back but why had he been dumped here? And what exactly was _here? _There were _cars_ that had flashing lights and went super fast, buildings that reached to the sky, and lights that didn't require wood or oil to burn.

Right now he missed his old world so much he wouldn't have minded seeing even Mustang's smug face again. _'That way I could punch his lights out,' _Ed smirked at the thought.

He shivered more violently now as a breeze found it's way through the ally, ruffling Edward's messy hair. But Ed tried to ignore it, letting more memories sweep him away. He tried to drown his worry in their torrent.

Slowly he calmed down enough to actually lay back on the mat of cardboard and close his eyes. Soon Ed was asleep dreaming he was back walking along side a suit of armor.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 3! Did you like it? You know how I said that Ed was missing, well by review I'm taking ideas to continue the little conversations before the story. Give me some ideas why Ed disappeared, he could have bee abducted by aliens or brainwashed by some mad scientist, but please nothing obscene, racsist, or other wise inapproprate. I will pick the best review at about the time of Chapter 7 so hurry!**


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

****

The Hidden Alchemsit

**Rin: So any sign of Edward yet?**

**Winry: No nobody's seen him! **

**Mustang: Maybe not enough people are reviewing their ideas.**

**Rin: Maybe...(to readers)MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW IDEAS FOR ED'S DISAPPEARENCE! TELL YOUR FRIENDS THAT HAVE A FANFIC ABOUT THIS TOO!**

Mustang: He'd better hurry back soon, it'll get boring without him.

**Al: I'm sure niisan is okay. He'll come back soon.**

**Jessica: You're just happy that you get to keep you're cat while he's gone.**

**Al: (smiles)**

Rin: Hey Jess what's up?

Jessica: Nothing just came in for the first time. Do I really have to end up...(whispers)

Rin: (grins evily) No you don't _have_ to but I want you no complaining I control your fate now MWHAHAHAHA! Anyway enjoy the Chapter! I don't own FMA or anything else mentioned in thsi fanfic except for my OC Jessica!

* * *

Chapter 4:Memories

"JESS! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" a shrieking voice cut through Jessica's dream.

She bolted up her breaths coming in gasps. She had been having an amazing dream, but she couldn't remember what it was about. She looked over at her alarm clock, it was 6:30. Her bus was going to pick her up in ten minutes.

Jessica bolted out of bed, grabbed the first thing that her hand touched from her dresser and shuved it on. Then she grabbed her old blue back pack then ran down the stairs, nearly falling and breaking her neck twice. Then without saying anything to her mother she whipped open the door and down the apartment stairs. It was 6:42.

Jess ran as fast as she could the chilly fall air ripping at her lungs. She had missed her bus and had only about ten minutes now to get to her school which was almost two miles away. And Jess definetly wasn't a distance runner, she was shorter then most of the people in her school and was always last whenever they to run, whether it was in gym or her soccer team. Jessica wasn't a bad runner but just not very fast.

Within the ten minutes she was still another mile or more away from school and she was gasping while clutching a stitch in her side.

"CRAP!" she yelled after the stitch faded and she got some of her breath back.

This was going to be her seventh late day, that ment three days of detention. She definetly couldn't get her mom to call for a sick day, she was probably already on her way to a bar or something. She leaned against the side of a building looking up at the lightening sky, watching her breath smoke in fron tof her.

_'Great this week is turning out to be a GREAT birthday week!'_ Jessica thought sighing and resigning to going home and reading until her mom got home. Then she would go out and kill time until her mom either crashed in her room drunk or until she could sneak up the fire escape.

er mom had been an alcholic ever since Jessica's dad had ditched them to chase after another woman, who in fact was about twenty years younger then he was. Jess hated her dad for what he did to the family, and even now she still didn't hate her mom even though the alchol did make her angry and irritable.

After another minute she turned back down the sidewalk and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

Ed woke with a start as a loud chorus of car horns started up. He stretched his stiff and sore muscels then shivered as the cold air hit him. _'I have to find some more clothes or at least a coat or I'm never going to make to it another few days,'._ Edward got up and walked out of the alley, but then instantly regretted it. A strong breeze whipped around the corner flattening Ed's hair and finding it's way through his clothes.

His cuts stung as the frosty air pricked them, he hissed through clentched teeth but but kept going forward until he peeked around the corner. A busy street was the sorce of the blaring horns of cars. Angry drivers having at it on their steering wheels. Some even popped their heads and fists out to swear and making curiouse hand gestures that Edward had never seen before.

But soon he got bored watching the yelling drivers and went back down his alley. But he stopped when he heard a voice yell, "CRAP!".

Edward backpedled and looked out across another small street, there standing against a buliding was the same girl that he had saved from the gang the night before. She looked tired and frustrated and leaned up against the wall for a few minutes. Then after that she seemed to sigh and then headed down the sidewalk.

Ed didn't know why, maybe because he was bored or maybe it was just a feeling but he peeked around the corner and down the same sidewalk. He kept a good distance away from the girl, he envyed her for her thick, warm looking coat. After about five minutes or so the girl climbed an old ladder that lead up a rusty old fire escape. Then from there she opened a window and climbed into the house.

_'Great for all I know she could be steeling that persons crap right now,'. _He thought and stood indecisive for a moment.

He really didn't want to get into another fight but how could he let someone break the law.

"But for all I know breaking and entering could be just normal in this world," Ed thought out loud.

But curiosity got the better of him and he sliently climbed the ladder. He slowly climbed up the ladder and up to the first window. Inside was a small room with peach colored walls. There was a small bed, a desk and a dresser. But most of the rook's space was taken up by books. To Ed it seemed like hundreds. Edward consealed a laugh, it reminded him of Sheska.

He watched as the girl took of her coat then slumped onto the bedstaring at the ceiling. After another minute the girl got up and went to the corner of the room that Ed couldn't see. There was a series of thumps and muttered cusses but then she came back holding a book. Then again she plopped down on the bed and read.

_'This must be her house,'_ Edward felt stupid for spying on the girl and decided to get down and find some clothing. He made his way back down the fire escape and was almost to the ladder when...

CLANG**! **His hand whacked against the rusty metal railing, making a ringing clang that hurt Ed's ears.

There was a sudden muffled yelp then the sound of a sliding window.

Edward basically fell down the ladder and ran as fast as he could down the street and all the way back to the alley where he had slept. Ignoring the firey burning all over his body.

* * *

"I'm sorry Alphonse but I'm as mistifyed as you are about Fullmetal's disappearence, I am currently holding an investigation into what happened down in that abandoned underground city," Furher Mustang said to the two people in front of him.

Alphonse didn't seemed surprised, he didn't think it would have really been that easy to track his brother down. But Winry seemed to think that, that had been his exact thoughts.

Her face fell and she turned to look at him, "Al I though you said that Mustang might know,".

"No I said that I was going to ask _if _he might know," Al corrected sitting down on one of the couches in the office.

There was a few minutes od silence when Mustang spoke up.

"So is your memory still fragmented?"

Alphonse nodded, it still frustrated him that the last thing he remembered was when they were trying to get there mother back and he was getting sucked into the gate.

Flash back-

_"Are you ready Al?" the blonde boy next to Alphonse looked at him, a determined look on his face._

_Al nodded, scared but also determined. _

_"Alright let's do it,"._

_The two boys clapped their hands on the chalk drawing in front of them hoping, almost praying, that this would work. There was a flash of blue energy and a swirling vortex of light started up. It seemed to be going well but then..._

_"Niisan!" Alphonse screamed as he felt himself being pulled towards a dark hole, his body disappearing faster then his older brother could respond. Then darkness. _

That was all Al could remember since he woke up in the strange underground city.

He had been told about what had happened from what Winry and Mustang knew but it wasn't enough. Al knew, just knew that if could find his brother his memories would return as well.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4 sorry it took so long I've been soooooo busy! School, sports, everything and a bag of chips has been coming up. I bet Dante and the homonculi don't want me to finish LOL! Hurry and review for why Ed disappeared! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: The Alchemy Journal

The Hidden Alchemist-

**Rin: Ok this is weird so far no one has reviewed any ideas.**

**Al: Uh-oh**

**Winry: Great now we may as well say good bye to Edward forever.**

**Rin: No not nessasarily, if no one reviews an idea I'll just have to pick one.**

**Mustang: May I suggest some thing?**

**Rin: Uh sure.**

**Mustang: Can I end up crisping Fullmetal?**

**Rin :/...no**

**Mustang: Dang it!**

**Al: Be careful Mustang she's the author of this story and controls out destiny in this fanfiction. If you're not nice she'll do something to you.**

**Mustang: (gulp)**

**Rin: That's right Al here I'll let you keep that cat even if Ed does come back. Anyway please review and I am moving the choosing time to Chapter 6 so hurry up and review ideas for why Ed has disappeared. I OWN NOTHING OF FMA!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Alchemy Journal

Jessica was lying on her bed reading her book whensudddenly there was a loud CLANG of metal on metal. She nearly jumped out of her skin. Jess ran to her window and looked out below to the fire escape. She thought that maybe that someone had just ran around the corner but she couldn't tell. She stood there for another few minutes keeping an eye out but nothing else happened.

Jessica lay back on her bed, not really feeling like reading. Then her eye caught the red coat that was hung over her chair. _'By now it must be dry, so maybe I can fix it,' _she thought to herself. She went over to her drawer and brough out a small sewing box. Then Jess picked up the coat and then sat back down on the bed.

The coat was mainly ripped along the shoulder and torso area, with a few smaller rips on the sleeves and lower part of the coat. Jess brought a needle and red thread, then began her work. Slowly but surely the rips shrank and all that was left was a small line. Finally it was finished and Jessica held it up to inspect it.

It looked pretty good to her, a small seemingly harmless thought entered her mind. Why shouldn't she try on the coat to make sure that it still fit.

She slid the garment over her arms the buttoned it in the front then Jess went over to the mirror.

"I look pretty good," she said out loud and grinned at herself. She smoothed out the wrinkles on the front when she felt a rectangular bump that she hadn't noticed before.

Jessica slid her hand down the side of the coat again and her hand disappeared into a pocket, she felt around and then brought out a small leather bound book.

_'What's this?' _she thought and undid the leather string that held it closed. Jessica flipped open the crinkling pages and her eyes grew round. Inside were hand drawn pictures, all of them had a circle as the basic shape but every one was sompletely unique.

There were some that had triangles in them, others had hexagons, squares, and even writing in them. She flipped back to the first page where the first drawing was. Above the circle was a title, "Transmutation Circles,".

Jess had no idea what a transmutation circle was but was fascinated at the complexs designs of some of them. She sat down in her desk chair and flipped through the pages until she came to another page with another title. "Elements,".

On these next few pages were what Jess believed were different chemicals, minerals, and elements that went into the making of different things.

For example, Calcium, Copper, Boron, Chromium, Iodine, Magnesium, and Iron were probably the easiest ones to prononce.

"This is amazing," Jess murmered as she kept flipping through the pages.

but then a scary though flashed through her mind.

_'What if this is some sort of cult thing like Satanists or some other weird group?'_ Jessica quickly slapped the book shut then quickly took the coat off without ripping her new stitching.

She then slid the book back into the coat pocket and then hung the coat in the back of her closet. Jess then slumped back down onto her bed, then looked over at her clock. It was almost noon,but she didn't feel hungry at all so she turned over and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she was asleep.

* * *

Edward waited in line patiently as it slowly inched forward. He was standing in line to recieve food from some sort of charity. It was for all homeless people in the city, and there were alot of them. Finally he got to the front and a small elderly lady gave a sad smile as she saw him but handed him a paper dish filled with brownish soup.

Ed could hear her mumble to herself, "They keep getting younger and younger it's so sad,".

_'I'm not homeless lady, it's in Amstris if I could somehow just get back,' _he thought.

The charity was located inside a small church, or atleast Ed thought it was a church. There were many rows of long, hard looking, wooden, benches. There was a long white table at the front with candels and a book on it.

He picked an empty pew and sat down sipping the soup out of a plastic spoon. It wasn't the worst soup, actually it almsot tasted like Granny Pinako's stew. Almost.

After he had finished he looked around the church, besides what he had already seen there wasn't much else. Except that a few dispearsed people were kneeling on the floor with their elbows on the pew railing and their hands clasped before them.

_'Must be praying,_' Ed realized.

He then stood and headed towards the door.

Soon Ed was back in the allyway where he had slept the night before, it had warmed up alittle since that morning but it was still mild out. He sat down on the curb and put his head in his hands. Everything was still so overwhelming, the city, the new way of life and especialy his new leg.

He still had no idea why the gate gave him back his leg and let him escape with only some cuts. But he wasn't really complaining. The leg had gotten slightly stronger from the walking he had been doing but it was still amaciated looking. Besides it had spent almost six years inside the gate.

* * *

Jess yawned as she woke up. She had slept for almost two hours. It surprised her, she didn't even usually take naps. But she shrugged it off and headed down stairs.

Her mom still wasn't back yet, it worried her alittle bit but her mom never really had a usual time to get home. Jessica made herself some mac & cheese from the box and then went back upstairs. She never liked the down stairs, it was always either a mess or smelled.

She ate upstairs, read a book, scribbled on a piece of paper, read some more, and then stared at the ceiling. It was now just about four o'clock and her mother still wasn't home. And being bored out of her mind didn't help to pass the time either.

Slowly Jess's eyes wandered to her closet, and locked onto the red sleeve that was visible. She couldn't help it she went back over, reached into the pocket and brought out the small leather bound journal.

Jessica flipped it open again to the pages filled with the drawings. She came across one that was very appealing to her eye. It was simple, only consisting of a large circle, a triangle inside that circle, an even smaller circle inside of that, and finally a hexogon in the center. Jess just looked at it, amazed at the almost perfect lines and shapes. Whoever drew this had to be very good.

The next hour was spent searching and looking at the different aspects of the book. From the lists od chemicals, to drawings, and even the little side notes that the author had put in.

Finally she clasped her hands in front of her, closing her tired eyes. Then without even really meaning to do it she slapped her hands down onto the book while sighing.

There was a crackle of energy and the room flared at blue lighting flashed from the book. Jess screamed.

* * *

Edward looked up as a bright flash caught his eye, he looked up at a small window and saw blue crackles of energy flying about, then a jarring scream could be heard.

"Alchemy!"

* * *

**Rin: Sorry for npt updating for awhile but my keyboard broke and I'm waiting for the W and Q keys are being fixed! HURRY AND REVIEW IDEAS FOR WHY ED DISAPPERED IN MY LITTLE INTROS! **

**Al: Pleaseor she may do something rather odd to niisan.**

**Mustang: I still think I should crisp the little twirp.**

**Rin: DROP IT WITH THE FIRE ALCHEMY!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Dwarf in the Closet

Full Metal Alchemist:The Hidden Alchemist

**Rin: Konnichiwa again!**

**Mustang: Wow took you long enough!**

**Rin: Shut up, I just got some new pets and school work is coming back to haunt me. Besides, don't you want to know what happened to Ed?**

**Winry: YES!**

**Al: Please tell us.**

**Jess: Come on, tell 'em (I already know)**

**Rin: I have decided on what has happened because no one reviewed any ideas...**

**Mustang: Wait she told you Jessica and not even the real characters that belong to the anime?**

**Jess: Yep :D!**

**Rin:... and I will I will reveil my idea in my next chapter.**

**Mustang/Al/Winry: COME ON!**

**Rin: (doges wrench and fire alchemy) Anyway enjoy this chapter, I own nothing yaddy yadda...**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Dwarf in the Closet

"Alchemy!" Ed murmered as he saw the bright blue flashes coming from the would know that energy signiture anywhere, it had to be alchemy being used. Bangs and yells could be heard from across the street. Edward flew across the street and bolted up the fire escape and to the window.

* * *

Jess screamed as the wood of her desk contourted into different shapes and lighting flashed all around her.

She scrambled to get out of her desk chair so forcefully that she fell over.

Jessica crawled over and hid behind her bed, covering her ears and shutting her eyes.

Silence.

The brown haired girl slowly extracted her fingers from her ears and cracked open an eye. The flashing lights had disappered and the room was dark because her lamp had been knocked to the floor.

She slowly stood and stared at what used to be her desk. Jessica fixed her lamp, luckily the lightbulb had survived, and flicked on the light.

There in the center of the desk was a small crater where the wood seemed to be sucked out by a giant vacume. Right in the center was a small sculpture made out of wood. It didn't have any particular shape it was more of a solidifyed blob.

"What the HELL!" she poked the thing but it didn't move.

After Jessica found that it was safe to touch the object she picked it up. It was obviousely made of wood, it was heavy, smooth, and slightly warm. Next she inspected the crater that had been dug out of her desk.

It was about a foot in diameter and an about half an inch deep. The sides were also completely smooth, as if someone had just came through with a sander.

She had never seen anything like it before and the only word Jess had for it was magic.

* * *

Edward looked into the window in which the blue light was coming from, it was the same window that he had peeked into the night before. The same brown haired girl was there flandering around and falling to the floor. Her face was frozen with horror and fear as the wood from the desk in front of her contorted into uneven shapes.

Ed reconised the simple creating alchemy. This alchemy was simple and reserved for those who were just staring out. Th point of it was to create something out of your own mind and use the alchemy to make it happen.

But obviousely this girl wasn't having fun, she dived towards her bed and covered her ears. Ed knocked on the wondow but couldn't get her attention, it was too loud in the room.

Frustrated he paced left and right then slapped his palms against the brick wall not even really caring if his alchemy worked at all. But it did.

A door way opened up infront of him to a dakr space. Curiouse Ed stepped inside as the wall sealed behind him.

Up ahead there was a tiny crack of light and he could see part of a bed through it. The thought suddenly struck Ed, he was inside the girl's closet.

He looked around, all around him were coats and t-shirts. He noticed a stripe of red where the light coming through the closet hit a piece of clothing. It was a deep, bright red and a dark shadow seemed to cut through the fabric. Wait that wasn't a shadow it was a black design traced onto the piece of clothing. Edward followed it with his finger, two straight lines crossing each other, then a curved wavy line wrapping around it. Suddenly the light disappeared and the whirring of the energy died. But there was no denying it, that was his coat.

"What the HELL!" the cuss cut into Ed's train of thought and he looked back through the crack in the closet doors. The girl had fixed her lamp which had fallen and was standing looking at the contourted piece of wood that was before her.

_'Definetly Alchemy, non doubt but I thought they didn't have alchmey here. How did she know how to do that?' _Edward thought but then he remembered the coat he saw and turned back.

He took it off the hanger and inspected the back, now that the light had come back. The straight lines that crossed each other were definetly recognisable and he saw the snake curving around the cross. It was his coat.

Ed couldn't decide if he was angry, irratated or happy that this girl had found his coat. But either way he turned it around and put it on. It still fit perfectly but it didn't feel quite right, almost too light. Then Edward shuved his hand into his pocket, it was empty his alchemy journal had been taken.

"CRAP!" Ed said loudly before he could help himself and immediatly slapped his hands to his mouth.

* * *

"CRAP!" Jess heard the word and jumped. It sounded so close like it came from her room.

Her eyes flew to the closet and she froze listening for and any noise at all. There was a slight rustling, like fabric being moved.

Jessica slunk towards the closed doors, how could she be stupid how could there be anything in her closet? She'd been there for the past day. But suspicion knawed at her gut and Jess continued towards the closet. But she wasn't stupid, Jess grabbed her pocket-knife from her desk.

Slowly she came up to the doors, the rustling had stopped and there was absolute silence. Jessica placed her hand on the doors and pushed.

* * *

"Teacher how are you doing?" Alphonse sat next to his old teacher's bed.

"I am absolutly fine Alphonse, why are so worried about me?" Izumi glared at her former student but then subsided into a bout of coughing.

"That's why," Al mumbled but not loud enough for her to hear him.

Izumi Curtis may have been weak at the moment but she would get worse then Ed if he was called short if you said she was sick.

After the coughing died down the woman sat back, breathing heavyer then she was before but she gave a slight smile to Al. She had always had a soft spot for the Elric brothers even that subborn Edward.

"Alphonse I know you want something, you didn't just travel all the way here to see if I was alright. You just left a week ago,".

Al smiled, teacher always knew if something was on his mind but how would she react if he told her that brother was missing and that he was going to try and find him.

"Teacher I came to ask if...if you have any idea... well. Niisan is missing and i am searching for him, would know where he might have gone?" Alphonse waited for the responce.

Izumi's face hardened as she heard of Ed's disappearence. But after she had heard the details of the stroy of what happened in the underfround ball room she though she knew _exactly _where the eldest Elric went.

"Yes Al I may just know where he is but I do not think he is reachable,".

Al's hopes soared dispite the not so hopeful news. "Where teacher! I don't care where just tell me,".

The woamn sighed and sat up straight in the bed, she then turned to face Alphonse.

"That night when Edward gave himself up to bring you back from beyond the gate, he used human transmutation and the gate does not think lightly of those who committ the Taboo. I think, if not know, that your brother is in the world beyond the gate,".

* * *

**Uh-oh Al alot farther then you thought huh? Well that's chapter 6. Next comes the reveiling of WHAT HAPPENED TO EDWARD! This chapter will be a whole chapter dedicated to why and where Ed disappered too so your gonna have to wait for the next actual chapter. But don't worry that will be out soon! **

_**Some where far away!**_

_**Ed tied to a chair-"She called me a dwarf in a closet! WHO IS SHE CALLING A PUNY MIGIT WHO NEEDS A BOOSTER SEAT! How could she, I'm gonna kill her if I ever get out of here! She made me look like a creepy stalker who peeps into girls closets." **_

_**Dark figure- "Don't worry Ed we all know that you're not a stalker but why leave we all love you here?"**_

_**Ed still tied to a chair- "Oh great they're all back!**_


	8. Extra Chapter: Edward's Disappearence

Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic: The Hidden Alchemist

Edward's Disappearance: The Fangirls

**Yes this is what I decided to torcher Ed with. The reasons I decided to do this: Number one, I thought it was a funny idea, number two, I only had one other idea and that was him getting abducted by aliens, and three cause I wanted too. Any disagreements oh well! Oh and also you might recognise some other anime characters. Two very confused ninjas, a red head with a huge sword, and a very crankie vampire. Well if you know who they are good for you, if not oh well look up the anime they are awsome. If you have anyother ideas for funny extra chapter please review them. And even if you don't have ideas review anyway THNX! :P :D! (I own nothing from these anime!)

* * *

**Somewhere in America, a dark basement:

Edward stared at the ceiling totally and utterly confused, disbelieveing, and alittle creeped out. Ed had been trapped in here for three days now. His hands were tied with hand cuffs, and his feet with some rope. His captors...they called themselves the fangirls.

Apparently in the world on the other side of the Gate they have something called anime. Well, apparently some Japanese dude had either stalked them or had been sent information by Envy about Alphonse and himself, he had written (more like drawn) the story of their lives and now they had a huge following. Most of them were disallusioned girls who dressed in scarily accurate costumes of himself, Al, Mustang, and pretty much every other person he knew.

Well some how right after Ed had left Winry after taking her automail shopping he had been transported to this very basement by Alchemy and tied hand and foot by eight or so girls dressed in costumes

Ya, Ed himself still almost didn't believe it.

Suddenly he heard shuffling and knocking sound coming from the wall next to him. _'Great rats just what I wanted,' _but the knocking continued. It almost had a pattern to it. _Tap_taptap_taptaptap_tap. _Edward scooted himself so he was pressed against the wall.

"Hello?" Ed said to the wall, half thinking that he was going insane.

The tapping stopped and the shuffling got even louder. Then a small voice on the other side answered, "Yes?"

"Who are you?" Ed asked astonished that the wall was talking to him.

"Why should I tell you, you could be a stupid fangirl?" the voice responded slightly louder.

"Do I sound like a fan girl? No stupid, I'm another captive of them," Edward growled.

The voice paused but then said back, "Oh, okay. I'm Naruto Uzumaki a ninja in training, I've been here for almost a week now. How about you?"

"Three days, how come you've never escaped?"

"I can't man, they keep us under lock and key, they visit almost every night just to talk about us, ask us questions, and goggle at us. This is against nature," there was a pause when there was murmers and some solid thumps.

"OW! Sasuke don't push me I'm busy! OW!" the Naruto kid yelled.

There was silence when a new voice came from the wall, "Who are you?".

Ed paused wondering what the heck was going on behind the wall but decided to answer, "I'm Edward Elric, state Alchemist, apparently I'm from an anime,".

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, ninja in training. Ya me and my...aquantince Naruto are apparently from one as well. I need to warn you once these girls come back they will make you watch every episode of your anime from when they come in to when they have to go to bed which is about one am," Sasuke said darkly.

Ed gulped, scared now for his sanity and his life.

"Is there anyone else in there with you?" he asked after a moment.

"Ya, two others, can't tell you them their names though, I don't know 'em,".

Suddenly light flooded the basement momentarily blinding the blonde boy in the corner. His heart skipped a beat as the foot steps began and the giggles reached him.

* * *

"He's a goner," Naruto sighed as he heard the shrieks and giggles coming.

"Great he could have been our key to getting out of here," Sasuke slumped back against the wall with a thump.

There were two other people in the small dark room with himself and Naruto, a pale older boy maybe around eighteen or so. He had silver white hair and a tattoo on his neck. The other was a red head who had come in with giant sword that the fans had taken imediatly. He was the newest before this Edward kid came along.

"So...what are your names anyway?" Naruto asked absentmindedly.

The red head looked up, and stared at Naruto and Sasuke for alittle while then fianlly answered, "It's Ichigo," then he resumed looking at his bound hands in front of him.

The pale boy didn't move for a long while but finally mumbled, "Zero,".

Silence continued except for the giggles and audible yells coming from the fangirl's newest victom. Also the mumbled voices from a tv could be heard.

An hour or so later the giggles stopped an the door to the right opened, blinding the captives. There was a thump as some one hit the floor and a grunt. Then the door slammed shut and the lock clicked.

"So is that you Elric?" Sasuke asked looking over feeling pity for the new comer.

"I...I think so, that was horrible. They wouldn't...wouldn't s...stop giggling! And they took my coat!" Ed inched his way away from the door, doing his best with bound hands and ankles.

"Ya well, be lucky that these girls go in cycles, so you'll get a break. First is Zero, then Sasuke, Naruto, Ichigo, and now you," Naruto said staring at the ceiling.

Edward noticed the other two people in the room besides Sasuke and Naruto. Zero was the pale one in the corner, Ichigo had red hair and loose fitting clothes. Naruto as wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and a metal plated headband. Sasuke was wearing a dark shirt under a blue t-shirt and blue shorts. He too had a metal plated headband.

"Is there any plan?" Ed asked as he struggled despratly against the bonds in he wrists.

"For what an escape? HA! Ya right there isn't any way out of here, no windows, doors are always locked and pluse there are the girls themselves," Ichigo laughed humorlessly.

After that there was silence, and it stayed that way.

The minutes turned to hours and hours melted into days. Ed was now scared for his sanity, after just four days her felt like commiting suicide just because of the laughing.

But one day after an espesically violent attack on Ichigo mixed with some Ed fans, the door knob of the locked door started wriggling around. Also whispering could be heard. But this wasn't the kinda stupid giggling whispers, these were sneaking whispers of some one that doesn't want to get caught.

After another minute the knob fell to the floor with a metalic CLANG! Then the door banged open letting in gloriouse, blinding light. And standing there was a pink haired girl holding a throwing knife and was looking very pleased with herself. The other was a brown haired girl holding a sliver fighting staff.

"Yuuki!"

"Sakura!" Zero, Naruto and Sasuke called out the names of their companions.

The girl Yuuki rushed over and started in on the knots on Zero's wrists and Sakura cut the bonds in Naruto's and Sasuke's wrists.

"Hey what about me?" Ed struggled into a standing position.

"Sorry man but you're gonna have to stay here. I mean who's going to keep the girls occupied while we escape?" Naruto smirled at the look on Edward's face.

"But you'll free me though right?" Ichigo pleaded.

"No way they love you man. Besides more the merrier right?"

But right at the group started to leave poor Ed and Ichigo behind there was a flash of blue light and three figure appeared.

"Niisan?" a voice came from behind a pretty black haired girl.

"Al?"

"Rukia?"

* * *

Then there was then quite alot of madness. It involved Ed nearly being cut to ribbons by a throwing knife, many people getting hit with a staff, Winry hitting people with a wrench and Al laughing his head off.

But in the end everyone was able to go home, Al and Winry took Edward home, Sasuke and Naruto went back with Sakura, Ichigo went with Rukia, and Zero escaped with Yuuki,

There are many more details but let's just say that there were many mad and angry fangirls but perhaps that is another story.

* * *

**Sooo that's what happened! :) Ya i know it kinda sucked but oh well I had fun writing but the fangirls aren't. I will be holding more review contests soon so please make sure to review! **

**See the epic button below that says _REVIEW!_ Press it please! **

**Thnx for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Return of the Sin

****

Full Metal Alchemist: The Hidden Alchemist

**Portal appears and drops Ed, Al, and Winry onto the ground.**

**Rin: YAY! You're back!**

**Mustang: Wow you actually got him.**

**Jess: What happened to you Ed you look horrible?**

**Ed: Believe me you really don't want to know. (To rin) AND YOU! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING OF SENDING ME THERE I ALMOST WENT INSANE!**

**Al: Ya and niisan wasn't the only one, three other poor guys were locked up too. **

**Mustang: Come on it couldn't have been that bad.**

**Rin: Well Roy do you really want to find out?**

**Mustang: NO, NO! I'm find thanks though!**

**Winry: Not so tough now huh?**

**Rin: ENJOY CHAPTER 7! Sorry about not updating my internet died for awhile and of course busyness. CURSE YOU CRUEL WORL! :( PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Return of the Sin

"You mean there's something else beyond the Gate?" Al asked incredulouse.

"Yes, and that is where I'm certain Edward was sent," Izumi sighed then leaned back against the head board of her bed.

Alphonse sat in silence trying to process the now impossible task ahead of him. _'If brother was taken beyond the Gate then how am I supposed to get to him? And even if I was able to get to him how would I get back?'._

For awhile they sat in silence, both thinking hard on what to do next.

Then Al stood, "Thank you teacher, I have discovered what I needed," and then headed for the door.

But before he left Izumi warned, "Alphonse, the Gate takes what it thinks is equivilant. Bringing Edward back could be suicide. Don't be so eager to give up his sacrifice.

Al paused then said, "I will remember teacher, I will not throw anything away,".

* * *

Edward was squished against the wall of the closet panic clawing at his throat. _'It's too late to use alchemy now she'll see the flash,' _he thought despratly trying to find a way out.

Too late. The crack between the two doors widened, bigger and bigger. Finally the door was thrown open.

The girl stood there, staring straight into Ed's eyes, Edward was staring right back.

"AHHHHH!".

The girl screamed and backpedaled wildly.

"No...no please I'm..I'm not..." Ed never got a chance to finish as the girl's arm lashed out and a hot stabbing pain stiot up from his upper right shoulder.

This pain was incredible, even worse then the slashes he got from the gate. He slumped back into the corner, coats falling onto him.

The world dimmed before Ed's eyes, _'No come on don't black out, not now!' _But it was no use, the world grew fuzzy and dimmer even more. The only thing Edward was really aware if was the girl was still in the room and something hot and sticky was flowing down his chest. Right before Ed lost conciouseness a strange thought crossed his mind.

'What is it with me getting slashed today?'

* * *

Jess realed backwards and lashed out at the boy who was staring at her from inside her closet. He felt her pocket knife bounce off something hard, then penetrate something soft. She let go of her knife and backed up until she tripped backwards onto her bed.

Jess felt tears well up in her eyes and fear bubbled up, choking her. She cried and curled up in a ball on her bed no knowing what to do.

After about five minutes the tears ceased and Jessica was able to calm herself enough to sit up and think. She looked over and to her disappointment she could still see black boots sticking out of her closet.

"It's okay just relax, I'll just go and call the police and this creepo will go to jail and I'll be fine," she told herself and slowly slid off her bed so that she sat on the floor. She scooted to the right when her foot knocked against the boy's boot sticking out of the closet.

Jess flinched but she stared at the guys. Then her eyes landed on the dark puddle that was spreading across the floor. A shudder ran up Jessica's spine, _'Hell no! did I kill him?'._

Indecision clouded her thoughts and guilt filled up her heart. "Dang it why am i so caring!" Jess grumbled, shying away from what she knew she should do.

But she stood then slowly ent over, next to the boy. She gently grabbed him around the ankle and pulled him out of the small closet. Jess almsot gagged at what she saw. Her small pocket knife was sticking straight out of the boy's shoulder and a dark stain was spreading across his black shirt.

She quickly let go of his leg and it hit the floor with a surprsingly heavy thud. Then she crouched by his side.

He looked about Jess's own age, had blonde hair that surprised her by being long enough to tie back into a braid. He was wearing, black pants, boots, and a black long sleeved shirt. He definetly was unconsiouse and his neck and face were also covered in drying blood.

Jessica ripped the boy's shirt at the neck so that it reveiled the blade of the knife. She then got back up and rummaged through her desk drawers and brought out an old, but untouched first aid kit. She went back over and slowly pulled the knife from the boy's shoulder. Jess fingered it delicatly as if it had some sort of disease. She then took a sanitzed wipe and dabbed at the place where the blood was still fresh.

"Odd, is there a piece of knife still in his shoulder?" Jessica noticed that there was still the glint of metal in the boy's shoulder. She widened the rip in the shirt then drew back.

* * *

Ed felt like he was floating on water, going back and forth, back and forth. He opened his eyes to see he was sitting in a totally white space. Then a pain in his shoulder made him look over, there was Envy snarling at him. But then the pain wasn't just in his shoulder it was everyhere. Edward looked down at his chest and saw a gapeing, bloody crater.

"I never did like being replaced,".

Ed's eyes flew open and he gasped in breath. The pain in his shoulder throbbed but the pressure of the knife was gone. He looked up and saw that he wasn't looking at the insdie of the closet but the ceiling covered with many posters.

He tried to push himself up but his right arm moved jerkily and sluggishly as if it were rusted.

A small whiny sound caught Ed's attention and was shocked to see that the girl that had stabbed him was sitting only a few feet away. She raised a finger and pointed at Ed.

He looked down and saw that his long sleeved shirt was ripped and exposed his automail.

"Your...your arm..." the girl stuttered, "Your that guy from the fight,".

Edward nodded trying not to frek this girl out any more then she already was.

"So your arm...it...it really is metal?" she asked quietly.

"Yes,".

The girl was silent, just staring at her shaking hands.

"Then how come you're bleeding?" she finally asked.

Ed blinked surprised at the change in her personality. He reached over and ripped off the rest of his sleeve then took off his glove. so ho full arm was reveiled. He winced as he finally saw what had happened.

Apparently the knife had bounced off the shoulder plate of his arm then had been buried almost between the metal and connective skin.

"Okay, it's not that bad...uh-oh," Edward started to say.

He had tried to move his arm but the jerky movement of his arm had gotten worse_. 'She must have severed or damaged something with that knife. CRAP! If Winry finds out about this she'll kill me!'_.

"What's wrong, is it really seriouse?" the girl asked her eyes very big and filled with worry.

"Umm...well the wound itself isn't bad but...something is wrong with my automail,".

"Auto-what?"

Ed forgot that they had never seen automail here, "My arm, that's what it's called," he explained.

"Oh..." was the only responce.

An awkward silence followed, where Edward suddenly became very interested in his shoe laces.

The girl finally sighed ,"Do you want to bandage that or just to bleed to death?" Ed smiled at the hint of sarcasim.

The girl handed him the bandages, still a bit wary of his automail.

Ed started to life the hem of his shirt but then stopped.

"Do you have a bathroom or something?" he asked.

The girl nodded then sat up, Ed struggled but did the same. She then led him down the hall and probably to the smallest bathroom that Ed had ever seen.

But it was good enough. He closed the door behind him and looked in the small mirror. He suddenly felt very bad for whoever this girl was. Ed was a scary sight to say the least.

His face was scratched and his chin was covered in drying blood. His hair was messy, knotted, and had bits of mud in it and the blood staining his side didn't help either. _'I must look like an animal to her,' _he thought.

* * *

Jess waited outside the door, her thoughts whirring around like bees. _'First this guy shows up and kicks those ganster's butts before they could even touch him then disappears. I find his coat and it has this weird exploding notebook then he shows up in my closet like a stalker. Then I end up stabbing him in the shoulder and __do something to his auto arm or whatever it it,'._

There was a bang and muttered curses then some more bangings. "What the hell are you doing?" Jess turned and opened the door. She didn't mean to sound angry but it was coming off of her stress.

She walkied in to see that the boy was sprawled in the bath tub, without his shirt, his arm caught in the shower curtain. Also to add to the comedy the waste paper basket was hung iver his botted foot.

"Would you like some help?" she couldn't help but smirk.

"...yes...".

* * *

**Before Ed arrives in New York City****-**

Envy woke with a start, the whiteness that always had surrounded him was still there. But he stood and turned to see the gate coming up growing bigger and bigger.

It's doors opened and fear entered the hommonculi's eyes.

"No I'm not going back through there, NEVER!" he yelled, trying to turn and run.

But the doors opened and the black tendrils caught up to him and tugged him through.

He saw the bright light ahead of him, Envy closed his eyes as he went through but opened them to see that he was in a whirlwind of spinning lights. Then suddenly the lights stopped spinning and a voice echoed in his head, _HE IS HERE!_

Envy knew who _HE_ ment, it had to be Hohenheim and he had to kill him.

* * *

**Rin: OOOOOOOO...mysteriouse!**

**Ed: You just love torturing your readers huh?**

**Rin: No I love my readers that's why I do cliff hangers and mysteriouse endings to keep them coming.**

**Envy: Ya well if you keep at the pace you're going you'll never been done.**

**Rin: Thanks that make me feel SOOOO much better! But I really am sorry for not up dating sooner.**

**Envy: Hey chibi how about you come here so I can kill you too!**

**Ed: I WILL GIVE YOU HELL YOU PALM TREE!**


	10. Chapter 9: Unveilings

Full Metal Alchemist: The Hidden Alchemist

**Rin: YAY Chapter 8!**

**Ed: Finally!**

**Rin: Shut up it was Thanksgiving for heavens sake! Besides you enjoyed yourself anyway**

**Envy: Ya pipsqueak I never thought some one could eat that much pumpkin pie**

**Al: Or aim when they puke. **

**Mustang: That wasn't funny you ruined my best uniform!**

**Winry: I thought it was pretty funny!**

**Jess: I think everyone did except for Mustang**

**Rin: ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Unveilings

Edward felt like an idiot. He was lying shirtless in a bathtub with the shower curtain wrapped around him and the trash bucket on his foot. He had gotten into this most intersting position because the roll of bandages that he had, had rolled behind the toilet. He had bent down to retrieve it when he whacked his head on the sink. From there he had backed up cursing then tripped backwards into the bathtub, kicking up the trash bucket in the process.

"What the hell are you doing?" he heard the girl outside yell.

She banged the door open and stared at Ed her face cracking into a grin.

"Would you like some help?"

"...yes.." he answered sullenly

The girl bent down and worked at the plastic entangling his automail, then once it was free she stood and offered her hand. Ed took it and heaved himself up. He then retrieved the roll of bandage from behind the toilet (without whacking his head) and attempted to wrap it around his still stinging shoulder.

Let's just say he wasn't very successful.

* * *

Jess held back a laugh as she saw the blonde boy attempt to bandage his own shoulder.

"Would you like more help?"

"No...(ah crap come on) I'll be fine," he muttered through the roll in his mouth.

Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed the roll away and, not with standing his objections, started to wrap it around his shoulder. But despite her best efforts Jess felt her face heat up and she could have sworn she saw her face was red in the mirror. She worked quickly and once she was finished she through the roll of bandages into the sick then walked uickly out the door and closed it behind her.

_'This has to be a dream! IT HAS TO BE, IT HAS TO BE!' _she screamed in her head and pinched her arm very hard just to make sure.

She even banged her head against the wall making her ears ring. Then she slid leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until she sat with her head in her hands.

There was the sound of footsteps on tile then the bathroom door opened, the blonde boy came out, luckily with is shirt _on_.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Jess nodded.

"I'm Edward, aka Ed the Fu..."

"You mean like the vampire?" she blurted out interrupting him.

"Wait what? Uh no..." the Edward boy looked confused.

"Oh never mind, I never even liked the book, any way I'm Jessica but everyone calls me Jess," she blushed again at her randomness.

There was an awkward silence.

A gurgle came from Edward and he gripped his stomach and gave a stupid grin.

"Do you want something?" Jess asked, the thought that this guy wasn't just a creeper but also a freeloader.

He nodded sheepishly.

As Jessica led him down the stairs and into the kitchen a thought struck her.

___'Maybe he's homeless,' _she suddenly felt bad that she had written him off as some creeper.

_'Maybe he's alone like me?'.

* * *

_

The idea that the gate that took Ed's limbs and Al's body was the gate they ahd to pass through in order to get Ed. She felt scared for Alphonse too, he had only had his body back a few years, even though he didn't remember.

But Winry was also eager to kick the crap out of the thing that had torchered her best friends for almost six years.

"Winry I think I found it," she turned to see Alphonse standing in the doorway his face grim.

She looked up and quickly and grabbed her coat, Al had found where Ed had disappered.

Alphonse went out the door and Winry followed but stopped just ouside surprised to see a small cloaked figure standing outside.

"Who are you supposed to be the grim reaper?" she asked sarcastically.

"No just an ally," the cloaked figure responded, his voice was alittle high.

'Maybe he is actually a she?' Winry thought still puzzled.

But she followed Al and the stranger out of the hotel and on the dark deserted streets of Central. The figure moved quickly and Al and Winry had to run to keep up. But finally they arrived at an old abandoned church at the outskirts of Central.

"What is this place?" Winry's astounded voiced echoed inside the giant building.

"It is an old church that was abandoned long ago, it is the passage way to where we need to go," the cloaked figure reached up and whipped off the the covering.

There standing there was a small child with wild dark hair and purple slited eyes.

"Wrath?"

"Yes it's me, now come one," the homunculus darted into the shadows followed closely by the other two.

A few minutes later the trio found themselves coming out of a tunnel and in front of a large pare of doors. The doors were huge, atleast fifteen feet high and almost six feet in width.

Wrath pushed at the doors and slowly they creaked open on squeaky hinges, but what lay beyond is what took Winry's breath away. A bowl shaped cavern atleast a few miles in either direction and it was filled with the gray husks of houses. It was entire city underneath Central.

"This it where it happened, this is where niisan disappered," Al scanned the city his grayish eyes alert for anything.

"What is this place?" Winry asked.

It is an old city, no one knows it's name, but it was some how destroyed over a hundred years ago," the homonculus explained.

"It's so big how do we know where to look for Edward?" she asked feeling doubtful.

Wrath, instead of telling them led them down to the houses and throught the deserted streets.

'Finally we will be able to save brother and bring him back, nothing is going to stop me!' Alphonse thought determinedly.

Lengthing his stride he and looked ahead, hope flowering in his heart.

* * *

Ed sat back with a sigh, for the moment he was content. He had just finished a bowl of ramen that the girl Jess had prepared. But still he was worried about what he was going to do about the whole getting home problem he had. Now he knew that Alchemy was possible in this world but as far as he knew there was no way to get home with out sacrificing something and he refused the idea of sacrificing humans.

He clicked his watch open and closed in rapid succession, just out of angry habit.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked from across the table.

"Yes, I was just thinking...oh and by the way," Edward suddenly remembered.

"I saw that in your...um...closet...ahem...you had a red coat with a cross and snake emblem on it. Where did you get that?".

"Oh ya i just forgot, but isn't that yours? You left it after the street fight," she perked up then stood.

Ed stood as well and followed her back upstairs, but he waited outside the door this time. After a minute Jessica came out holding the red coat with the cross and snake emblem.

"Here I sewed it since it was ripped and I guess this is also yours," she handed him the now whole coat and a small leather bound journal.

Understanding entered Ed's mind as he saw the way she handled the book, like it was a spider or snake. _'She must have been the one to activate the alchemy I saw,' _her thought and tucked the book into his pocket.

"Ya thanks, for everything really," Ed felt bad for literally bursting in on this girl and then taking food from her and having her sew his coat.

"Except for the stabbing you part," she said and rubbed her hands together nervousely.

Edward smiled, he knew he kinda deserved it for sneaking into the closet.

"Well thanks again, I really should get going," he said again awkwardly.

Jessica led him to the front door and opened it, Ed shrugged on his coat and headed out the door, reluctant to go out into the now dark, cold street.

Jess shut the door, totally confused and rattled to her core. But she almost reluctant to have Edward leave, she didn't know why but she felt that he was important and that something was going to happen.

She didn't know what right she was.

* * *

**Rin: Well that's chapter 8 i hope you liked, i know this one was probably alittle boring but i promise the next chapters will get more exciting.**

**Envy: I hope so...**

**Rin: Anyway I need to thank my reviewers for all the great reviews I've gotten-**

**Thanks to you:  
ELOSSS Alchemist  
hitsugayataichoda  
KingofHeartless'09  
KeyToTwilight  
AyameRose  
WaTeR AlcheMIsT  
Bloody Bonez Alchemist  
Sabri-chan and Danni  
shadowcaster01  
Stephy825**

**Fave Reviews:**

**By: Kingof Heartless'09**

**"VINTAGE Ganf boys lol"**

**By: WaTeR AlchMIsT**

**IWILL GIVE YOU HELL YOU PALM TREE" lol funniest line i have ever read, man ed should totally have said that in the anime but oh well one has to be satisfied with something righT? Anyway great story please cont. it is very intresting i would like to know wts gonna happen to poor ed in Evil New York! Poor ed's getting attacked by every one -w-**

**By: AyameRose**

****

hehe... the fangirls have got their paws on him...

me: *sighs*... well i guess i have to go save him now...

al: Ill come with you... you are gonna need someone who knows alchemy!

winry:Ill come to! i need to beat the shit out of ed for getting caught AGAIN!

me: al yes winry NO!... sorry win but i love ed to much to condone death by wrench *picks up iron crow bar* HERE I COME ED!... AND BY THE GODDESS IM GONNA KILL U AND ANY FAN GIRL WHO DARES TO TOUCH U!

envy: YA!... *humf* *mutters* he belongs to me!

ANYWAY... i like the story!... it was kinda funny making ed a closet creeper! hehe... UPDATE SOON!

By: ELOSSS Alchemist

love this story! but to tell u da truth, if i never had heard of ed id b creeped to find him in my colset too XD


	11. Chapter 10: Dead Drunk

Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic: The Hidden Alchemist

**Rin: Okay prepare yourselves my readers for my uber long speel! I apoligize how long it has taken me to update my story. Everything from Amstris to California had come in my way. For example, I lost my internet for a long while, I have been stuper busy with school, clubs, and getting my Christmas shopping done, and finally, (my worst excuse ever) I haven't been getting enough sleep.**

**Ed: Seriously! That's it? I've done way more at once and I never lost my fans.**

**Rin:...! WHO ASKED YOUR STUPID OPINION! Anyway, now that I got that out of my system. I won't except hate mail if anyone is thinking to give it and it will be deleted. And I can't promise but I will try to get the newest chapter out sooner okay! Please review and I OWN NOTHING! Thank you! **

**Rin: Oh and also I am planning on doing another FMA fanfic. It is going to be based on Brotherhood this time, here's the summary/ Bye, Bye Birdie Ed and Al receive an order to stop a string of robberies but what happens when the thief becomes another state alchemist and what does the thief have that Father wants and is willing to do anything to get? EdxOC Rated T for mild, brief swearing and fight scenes.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Dead Drunk

Ed sighed and sat in the corner of the alley, mentally and phyiscally exhausted. He also felt slighty nervouse, mainly because of his arm.

He tried moving it again, it jerked up a few inches, sending sparks of pain up into his still flesh shoulder. Then Edward let it flop into his lap again and leaned against the brick wall behind him.

He stared at the dark sky, the stars hidden behind the blanket of clouds and making the moon flash in and out of sight. Never had he felt so helpless and alone, then he gave a humorless smirk. That girl, Jess, probably wouldn't even give a rat's fart about him now. Edward closed his eyes and slowly let the memories of the past day sweep him into a slumber.

* * *

Jess sat down on the couch and gave a sigh. She stared at the white plaster ceiling, her eyes flickering as tiredness overcame her. Within seconds she was asleep.

Three miles away, just outside of a small bar, called To the Brim, there was a woman leaning against the glass window smoking a cigarette. Her green eyes were bloodshot and she wobbled alittle as she shifted her stance.

She took another long pull on the cigarette making the tip glow orange, then let out a gray cloud of smoke that the cold breeze swept away. The woman teetered again, more dangerously this time.

Another fifteen minute passed, and she went through another five cigarettes. Finally after taking another deep puff, a coughing fit took over and the woman collapsed onto the hard concrete sidewalk. She was never to move again.

* * *

Jess woke again the next morning, and at first she didn't recongnise her surroundings but then it hit her that she had fallen asleep on the couch. She sat up and rubbed her aching neck.

Then it hit her that it was Saturday, and she was pleased that she didn't have to deal with school after last night. She still felt to weirded out.

"Hey mom!" she called wondering if her mom was still asleep.

No one answered. "HEY MOM!" she called again.

Still no sound came from the house so Jessica went up the stairs and knocked on her mother's bedroom door. Then with a creak she opened the door.

"Hey mom are you there?" she asked and was surprised to see that the bed was empty.

Fear started up again in Jess's veins, where could her mom be? Then she remembered that her mom had gone 'out' the night before. 'Out' always was code word for to the bar in her mother's language.

"Oh no..." she whispered and rushed to the nearest phone.

"911 what is your emergency?" a woman's voice came onto the other line.

"Yes, my mom she never came home last night and I think something happened!" she nearly shouted into the speaker.

"Please, calm down, now where was the last place you saw or heard from your mom?"

"Yesturday, before I went to school. She always..." Jess didn't want to say the bar but it might have been the only way that she could find her mom.

"She always goes down to 42nd street," she said instead, knowing the street where the bar was.

"Okay and what is your mother's name, age..." the operator went on and Jessica answered the questions.

Finally after half an hour of questions the woman said, "Okay, the police are on the way to 42nd street and your home, so just relax, do you want me to stay on the line?"

"No, I'm fine, I'll just wait," and with that she hung up the phone.

She only had to wait, another half hour before a knock came at the door. Jess went over and opened the door. There stood a man and a woman in blue uniforms.

"Are you Miss Jessica?" the man said, trying to sound friendly.

"Yes, the operpartor said you'd be coming,".

"Yes, we just wanted to check in on you to make sure nothing was wrong at home, could we come in?" the lady asked.

Jess stepped aside and the two officers walked in and stood in the living room. She then closed the door, and sat back onto the couch.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Jess shook her head, alittle nervouse, "So do you know where your mom was going on 42nd street?" the female asked.

This was the question that Jessica was dreading. "Yes, I do but...I really...".

"Anything you know would be helpful, don't worry we won't judge you," the man smiled encouragingly.

"She...she normally goes to the bar called To the Brim, it's a small side shop and out of the way," she finally pushed out.

Suddenly both of the cop's radios went off with a squeaking sound.

"ZEEET! 452...ZEEET! Person found...on...42nd...ZEET! Unknown...condition..." the two cops looked up at each other then at Jess.

"That just might be your mom, will you be alright?" the girl asked.

Jess nodded and hugged herself, panic replacing her fear. Then the cops nodded to each other and then headed back to their car.

She waited, and waited, and waited. For almost half a day she waited for the out come. Both waiting, and dreading the call or knock that would come. Or if it even would come

But it did come, right at four thirty another knock came at her door, making Jess jump. It was the same two cops as before but this time they were grim faced and stiff.

"Jessica, we came to say the person found on 42nd street was your mother, but...there was nothing to be done," the female officer said.

Jess froze,a pressure started to build in her chest and she could feel her stomach sinking.

"We're so sorry, it seems she died from a mixture of alchol poisoning and over smoking," she continued her dark eyes sorrowful.

It was too much, her knees gave way and she collapsed onto the floor, the pressure in her chest building almost to an extreme.

"Is there anyone who you can call? Another reletive?"

"...ya I can call my...uncle...he's not to far..." she choked out.

"Do you want one of us to call your uncle?"

She shook her head, "No, I want to...to do it,".

The officers nodded in unison, then with two pitiful glances they shut the front door. But to Jessica there was no uncle, her mother didn't have any siblings and her dad was long gone somewhere.

* * *

Edward noticed that something was going on at the apartment. Twice that day two, black and white cars had pulled in front of Jess's house and the same two people dressed in uniforms had arrived. He poked his head around the corner and stared as the second car pulled away and disappeared around a corner.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened yet, Ed still watched and waited. Finally something did happen. Jessica came out of the house, she was dressed in sweat pants and a thick winter coat, and wore a pair of black high tops. On her shoulders was an old back pack that seemed to be over stuffed with...stuff.

After locking the door behind her she jumped the three steps and took off in the opposite direction that the black and white car went.

"Hey...HEY! Wait!".

* * *

**Rin: Okay my readers I have some bad news.**

**Ed: What you lost something and can't find it? (sniggers)**

**Al:(gasps)**

**Rin: Ed it's worse then that, I have decided that until further notice I will suspend this fanfiction.**

**Ed:...WHAT!**

**Rin: I am very sorry but I must because first of all school is starting to creep up on me, I am already in the process of writing two other fanfictions and need some time on those, and finally because i need to rethink how I'm going to finish this fanfiction.**

**Al:(cries)**

**Rin: Yet again I apoligize and hope that these things will finish soon and I can resume soon! Farewell for now and thanks you!**


	12. Chapter 11: Reunion

Full Metal Alchemist: The Hidden Alchemsit]

**Rin: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**

**Ed:...oh gosh**

**Rin: Is that really the first thing you'll say to me?**

**Al: YAY!**

**Rin: Now that's more like it! I apologize to everyone that I took so long to update this chapter is nice and long to make up for it. I have had lots of time to think and catch up so I am now on a roll! Pluse apparently someone by the name of Kiki and Emily apparently liked this story so much that they said quote "I say keep writing or I shall have to kill you! XD," so I took that as a que as to perhaps continue. But I'm glad that Kiki and Emily like my fanfiction that much.**

**Ed: About time but I guess it's good to have you back**

**Al: Wow niisan from you that's like I love you**

**Winry: WHAT!**

**Rin: ON WITH THE STORY! (I OWN ONLY MY OCs)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Reuniting

"HEY WAIT!" Ed shouted after the girl Jess.

She skidded to a stop and glanced over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes and then continued running away.

Ed put on a burst of speed to catch up with her.

They ran for almost a full ten minutes until both of them were gasping and Edward collapsed into the deserted sidewalk.

"What...what do you _want_!" Jess huffed after a second, "first you show up in my CLOSET! Then free load off me then disappear. Now you show up again and expect me to trust you?"

Ed sat up but didn't stand, "I know but my past few days haven't been just daisies and fluff, look I know you don't trust me and you really have no reason to but I need help if I want to get home and you're really the only person I actually kinda, sorta basically know," he finished in a rush.

Jessica stared at him for a long while her gaze hard and calculating. Involenterily Ed's auto-mail arm jerked.

"What do you mean get home?" she finally asked.

"You see...well...I kinda don't belong in this world," Ed rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh-huh," Jess raised an eye brow with a look that said,_ so what ward did this dude escape from_?

"No really I mean yea it's weird but you saw what you did the other night right? That's called alchemy and that's how I got here but now I need to find a way home to Amstris my home," Edward was almost begging now.

Jess looked away again, her mother had just _died_! Now this weirdo Ed, was that his name, shows up for the third time saying he's from a different world. But that one night did actually happen, something had happened that she couldn't explain and this guy seemed to have the answer.

"What is it you need?"

* * *

Envy, walked along the street no one giving him a second glance in his disguise. He could feel that something was near, he had made the mistake of thinking he could corner Hohenhiem but he was here but someone else was closer and Envy was going to kill whoever it was. He turned down an alley, the feeling growing stronger. Yes his prey was close, his little brother.

* * *

Al doged as Gluttony lunged again. The homonculus had shown up minutes after they had arrived. Right now he and Wrath were distracting Gluttony and Winry was running to the other side of the beast. But right now he was more concerned about the homonculus right now and not destroying the transmutation circle.

"Alphonse, you need payment for the Gate right?" Wrath yelled as he side stepped one of Gluttony's heads.

"Yes I do but not now!" he yelled back making a spike appear in the ground to try and stop Gluttony.

"I have an idea, get ready to do your part," Wrath yelled and then charged at the large white homonculus.

He waited until the last second to slide under the great beast and land squarely in the middle of the transmutation circle.

Gluttony stopped and turned. He gave a great roar and charged back at Wrath.

Alphonse stopped seeing what Wrath's plan was. But it was too late to stope him. He punched his auto-mail into the ground so that he wouldn't move. Then as soon as Gluttony seized the small figure in his jaws Al clapped his hands and activated the circle.

* * *

Ed and Jess started forward both of their brains fried from what they had learned. Jess's head was spinning about alchemy, and Ed was shocked about how shredded this girl's family was.

There was a flash of bright light and Ed by instinct went into a fighting stance.

There was the sound of something flopping onto the pavement and two '_oofs'_.

"Niisan?" Ed was shocked as he heard the familiar voice.

"Al?"

"BROTHER!" the slightly smaller Elric brother launched himself at his older brother.

"Al how the heck! And...Winry?" Ed looked behind Al at the other blonde figure picking herself off the ground.

"You sure know how to get yourself into trouble huh alchemy nerd?" Winry smirked.

"HEY! After I go missing that's the first thing you say? Not, 'Are you okay?' or 'What happened?' or 'I'm so glad that you're okay!'," Ed ranted.

The next thing that happened probably scared the crap but also made Edward's day. Winry stepped forward, with Ed still glaring at her and then leaned over and kissed him.

When she pulled away she left Ed standing there with the most stupid look on his face.

At this Al and Jess started cracking up.

"Niisan... your...your face!"

"I guess that means she missed you!" Jess hugged her stomach."

"Who are you?" Winry turned to the giggling Jess, suspicious look on her face.

Jess recovered from her laughing fit and faced Winry, "I'm Jessica, I met Ed a little while ago, it's well...it was an interesting meeting,".

"And by interesting you mean?" Winry raised an eye brow.

"I kinda stabbed him in his arm," Jess gave a scared grin.

"Speaking of that...ummm...Winry you didn't happen to bring your tools did you?" Ed said rather sheepishly and backed away a few steps.

"Yes, why?"

"My arm, it..."

"Yeeess?" Winry scowled

"...it broke,".

Winry rolled her eyes and grabbed the suit case that she had apparently had dropped. But before she could grab a wrench someone collided with Edward. An evil cackle came from the figure. At first everyone was confused, a thin man with light hair and a rat like nose was sitting on Ed's chest. But then his form melted. He grew about five inches, his hair darkened and lenghtened, his nose mophed into a fairly normal one, and his clothes turned into a small tank top like shirt and skort.

"Envy!' Ed growled and flailed his one good arm but it did nothing.

"What didn't you miss me little bro? So where's our old man?" the homunculus grinned and for good measure punched Edward in the face so that blood dripped from his nose and a bruise immediatly started to form across his eye.

"Git...off...uh...ME!" Ed heafted his shoulder so that his metal arm whacked Envy's head making him loose his focuse. This allowed Ed to roll Envy off of him and stand.

Ed tried to raise his arms in a fighting position but his auto-mail just jerked violently and swung at his side.

There was a flash and a cement spike sprung up perhaps a centimeter away from Envy's foot.

"Brother move!" Al clapped his hands again and he shot towards Envy on a pillar of cement.

Ed stumbled backwards to where Jess and Winry were standing.

"Can we do anything?" Winry asked.

"What do you want to throw wrenches at him?" Ed snarled, fear, anger, and adrenaline making his temper flare.

"Shut up, atleast I'm not the one who disappeared and made everyone worry sick!" Winry shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Jess yelled over the both of them and they all ducked as a hunk of stone flew over their heads.

Al and Envy were fighting furiously, bursts of alchemy were everywhere.

"Winry I don't know about you but I have atleast used alchemy once, I must be able to use it again," Jess looked over at Ed, "can you show me?"

Edward nodded and whipped out his alchemy journal.

"Now slap your hands on the ground and concentrate on your target," Ed directed and Jess did so.

A hunk of stone came sliding out of the earth at the speed of a person walking.

"Give it some more energy!"

Jess pressed her hands harder on the book and concerntrated hard enough to make a vein stick out in her temple. The hunk sped up to the pace of a car.

It swerved left then right until it crashed into the brick wall a foot away from where Envy had just been.

"Good, again!" Ed pointed, "be careful not to hit Al,".

* * *

Al ducked as Envy kicked at his head. His breath was coming in gasps and his limbs ached from taking the kicks and punches of Envy. He wouldn't be able to last much longer without gettting hurt.

He swerved as another hunk of stone slid past him and collided with Envy's left leg. Al turned to see that Jess was bent over a book, alchemic power crackling around her hands. Her brown hair whooshed around her and sweat ran down her forehead. At that moment a very unrelated thought entered his head.

_'Man she's cute'. _But he shook the thought away and directed his last few strikes at the homunculus.

Envy went down to one knee breathing hard and his head healing from another good hit from Jess.

"Don't get cocky from this Elric! I'll come back for you!" and with that he bolted out of the alley transforming into the small rat man.

There was a moment of complete silence when finally Jess started laughing.

"Wow I haven't had that much fun EVER!"

Al and Ed allowed themselves to relax a bit and Winry gave a smile.

"Brother you have ALOT of explaining to do," Al came forward offering his brother a hand.

Ed took it and hefted himself off the ground.

"Ya you do to all of us," Winry grinned and packed up her suitcase of tools.

Ed smiled, _'Finally something back to normal,'_.

* * *

**Rin: YAY! I DID IT!**

**Envy: :P I thought you died**

**Mustang: Sadly no she didn't**

**Ed: I'm fine as long as she doesn't have fangirls come after me again**

**Rin: No I won't do that again but i do plan on updating sooner than before**

**Al: YAYAY! (hugs kitten)**

**Winry: Umm...ahem..Rin what was that one little part at the beginning?**

**Rin:? Oh that little thing**

**Ed: Little? You had her kiss me?**

**Rin Come on you know you wanted to. Thank you all for being so patient with me and I promise to never stop this fanfic again! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Yes Father

The Hidden Alchemist:

**Rin: 'Ello readers are you glad that I kept my promise!**

**Ed: Ya ya, you know it's exhausting going from one fanfiction to the other!**

**Al: Especially since you started this one again!**

**Envy: That's the exact opposite of what I'm feeling I have barely had any action!**

**Mustang: ME TOO!**

**Winry: Ya what about me!**

**Rin: Don't worry you all come in at some point! I own only my characters and PLEASE REVEIW! **

* * *

Chapter 12: Yes Father

For the next hour as they all walked Ed explained what had happened to him. Jess filling in for what she knew but most of this surprised her as well.

"And then after running into Jess, well you guys kinda showed up," he finished.

Winry and Al looked at each other then at Ed, then Winry turned to Jess, "So you stabbed him?"

Jess gave a nervous grin, "Hey can you blame me? I mean he was creeping in my _closet_,".

Winry gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Hey can we stay in here?" Al interrupted and pointed down into an old subway tunnel.

Winry and Ed looked over at Jess, "What?" she put up both her hands at if in surrender.

"Well you're the only person here who's actually familiar with this place, so do you think that we could stay the night here?" Ed shrugged his shoulders.

Jess looked down past the stairs, past graphitied walls and into the subway tunnel.

"I guess we could I mean this one looks deserted," she then stepped down into the tunnel.

The subway was deserted, and was lit by three flickering fluorescent lights, all the rest had been busted or had died. They went over to a pair of benches that sat tucked in a corner with a waste bucket inbetween.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Jess wrinkled her nose at the smell of the garbage, she was also glad that she had kept her bag and sweatshirt.

"Well unless you have a better idea," Winry said but then turned, "wait what about your house?"

Jess frowned, the recent tragedy brought fresh tears to her eyes, "I can't go back there, the police have probably already searched it, cause...cause well my mom...died,". Jess then explained what had happened.

There was silence for a full five minutes.

"Is that what happened?" Ed said finally.

Jess nodded squeezing her eyes to try and stop the tears. Winry patted her awkwardly in the shoulder and Ed tried to give her an encouraging smile but it turned more into a grimice. It was almost the same story as his, the father runs off or isn't there and the mother dies.

But really the only person who succeeded in cheering Jess up was Al who said," I know it's probably not the best time but if we can escape back to Amstris would you like to come with us?"he then cautiously sat down next to her on the bench, his cheeks brightening.

Jess looked up," Amstris?" but she didn't notice the look Winry and Ed exchanged at Al.

A smile passed between them.

"It's our home country, and our world, you can use alchemy there and there's also automail," Ed held up his useless arm.

"Really?" her eyes started to shine, even in the dingy tunnel.

"But who would teach me alchemy?" Jess looked to Ed.

"Hey Al I bet you'd love to do it," Edward elbowed Alphonse in the side with a sly grin.

"B...but hey what...I'd..." he looked between Ed and Jess and then gave an awkward smile," sure why not?"

Jess brightened immediatly and hugged Alphonse, "Thank you! You don't know what this means, that I can have a new home,".

"So when can we start?" she pulled back from a stunned Al.

"Ummm...it's kinda late now but maybe...uh...tomorrow," Al rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

Winry giggled to herself as Jess fired questions at Al and the look on his face. Then Ed came and sat down next to her.

"Do you have to be so mean?" she asked.

"What? Me? Nahh..I mean look at him he's happy," Ed grinned and folded his good arm behind his head.

"Here let me fix that for you," Winry reached down and opened her brief case.

Inside there were screw-drivers, wrenches, bolts, knuts, screws, and even extra wires and automail parts.

Ed put his arm out on the back of the bench and took off his coat, it was still abit messy. His black shirt was ripped at the shoulder and the bandages that Jess had given him were starting to fall off.

Winry got to work fixing the minor part of his arm that were easiest, a few loose bolts, a broken hinge, and a dented forarm plate. Then she cutt off the old bandages and shirt and inspected the place where Wren had stabbed him.

_CLANG!_

"OW! What was that for!" Ed rubbed his ringing head from the wrench blow.

"What were you doing stupid?" Winry poked at a protruding wire with a screw-driver.

"OW!" Ed yelped again, "what are you doing?"

"Testing for what happened," Winry replied completely calm.

Ed gave a huff and turned his head to see that Alphonse and Jess were looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

Edward rolled his eyes and looked back at Winry.

"So that's what's wrong," she said after one last poke.

"It seems that you cut one of the main nerve cords that go from the shoulder all the way down," Winry said in a very strict voice.

"Oopes, sorry" was all Jess said.

Winry then got to work. After another hour she was finished.

"I replaced the severed nerve cord and fixed the ones that were damaged, you should be able to move normally again," she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Thanks Win, I owe you...again," Ed flexed the smooth steel arm and it moved smoothly and effeciantly.

By that time Jess had already curled up on the bench and fallen asleep her head towards Alphonse. Al's head kept bobbing up and down as he tried to sleep sitting up and his eyes flickered rapidly.

Ed yawned and shrugged his coat back on, then he folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Just then he felt a weight on his right leg. He peeked open and eye and saw that Winry had layed her head on his leg like a pillow. He smiled to himself and then almost immediatly fell asleep, content for a moment.

* * *

Outside about three blocks away a man walked down the street. It was dark except for the few lamp post every ten feet or so. The man had long blonde hair, glasses and a beard. He wore a brown trench coat over a white shirt and dark pants.

Then as he was inbetween two spots of light from the lamps he stopped.

"I know you're there," he said quietly.

From the shadows a rat like man appeared his violet eyes gleaming.

"I see that you finally found me," the blonde man said without even turning around.

"Yes...Father,".

The next morning you wouldn't find any sign of the two men, except the few splats of crimson blood on the ground and a broken pair of glassed kicked into the gutter.

* * *

**Rin: Yes I know it's amazing that I didn't have an amazing cliff hanger at the end right?**

**Ed: Yeah I guess but you're still torchering the readers!**

**Al: I liked it!**

**Envy: Of course you did...**

**Winry:...**

**Rin: Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Please press the awsome button below that says review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Alchemy 101

The Hidden Alchemist:

**Rin: 'Ello again sorry for the lateness but here's chapter 13!**

**Envy: Yay I killed my father! :D**

**Ed: You don't know how sketchy that sounds**

**Al: Besides he's our father to...**

**Rin: And you actually didn't kill him Envy! I also have some bad news there is an announcement at the end of this chapter that you must all check out! I am sorry but I hope you all ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Alchemy 101

"Good! Now becareful you don't want to...sorry Niisan!" Al grimiced as Ed's foot got sucked into the cement, he nearly tripped with his arms full of hotdogs they had bought.

Jess was practicing alchemy and it wasn't going the way she planned. She growled in frustration and wiped away her transmutation symbol that she had drawn on the floor. It had been two days since Al and Winry had showed up and two days since Jess had started learning alchemy.

And she was failing.

"I don't know what is wrong I was albe to do it before and now I can't!" Jess put her hands up in exhasperation.

"Maybe we should stick her on a deserted island for a month and see what happens?" Ed growled as he broke his foot free and sat down a safe distance away next to Winry.

"What?" Jess asked.

"That's what our teacher did to us to teach us the meaning of alchemy," Al gave a small smile.

"But what is the meaning? It can do anything right?" Jessica asked looking confused.

"No even alchemy had boundries, like the first rule of alchemy is Equivilant Exchange. Or in more basic terms fair payment," Alphonse explained.

"So like if I was to take an apple from a bowl and then replace with another?" Jess asked.

"No more like you steal five dollars and and then get put in jail," Al grimiced.

Jess blinked but then sighed, "I don't think I'll ever get this,".

"Don't worry how about it, we can take a break from this and try again later, besides I think brother is going to eat all the food anyways," Al tried to lighten the mood.

Jess gave a small smile and nodded.

* * *

Hohenheim groaned and opened his eyes. He was tied up in the corner his vison blurry because of his missing glasses and dried blood on his forhead.

"Did you have a good nap?" a whiny voice came from the corner.

A rat like man shuffled forward an evil glint in his eyes and a pointed smile on his lips.

"Envy..." Hohenheim muttered, even talking made his head throb.

The man almost seemed disappointed, "You really were the only person able to see behind my disguises," and with a flash the ratty man transformed back into the palm tree headed figure.

"Well, I know why you have come to find me, so kill me and be done with it," the blonde man muttered again and closed his eyes.

"Oh, I plan to father but before I do I have something to 'take care' of," he cackled.

"You see my little brothers are here and well...they both have nuisances that I wish to send on a trip back home," Envy paced back and forth in front of Hohenheim.

"And I come into this how?" Hohenheim asked.

"I think you already know that," Envy stopped with his back to him.

"Enlighten me..." Envy bristled at how infuriating Hohenheim was being.

"YOUR THE DAMN PAYMENT!" he roared.

"OH I see now, you are sending Alphonse's and Edward's friends back to Amstris while you finish them yourself," the blonde man finished.

Envy turned back to his father, "And once and for all getting my revenge on you all!".

Hohenheim looked sadly at the homunculus, his son.

"I did this to you didn't I? I'm sorry for turning you into this monster, Envy," he whispered.

"I DON'T WANT AN APOLOGY!" Envy kicked his father in the head making him slump to the side, "I want your blood,".

* * *

"So is that really what it does?" Al stared intently as Wren played a game on her i-pod touch.

"Ya, it can play music, games, even movies," she scrolled through her music and picked a song.

"This band's my favorite," she held up an ear bud to Al who took it.

He almost jumped out of his skin when blaring music came from the tiny device. Heavy instruments came from the ear bud that he could hole in inches away from his ear and still hear it fine.

"It's Breaking Benjamin," Jess smiled and took the ear phone back from a slightly shocked Alphonse.

"What other thing do you have like that?" Winry asked her eyes lighting up at the idea of machines.

"Well we have cell phones, tvs, eletric cars, light bulbs, i-pod," she rang off.

"Well we have phones, cars, and light bulbs, but what is a tv?" Ed asked.

"It like a box with a glass screen that flashed a bunch of pictures to make a moving scene," Jess tried to explain.

Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy.

After a moment of silence, Al asked, "So are you ready to tried some alchemy again?"

Jessica put her stuff back into her bag and shrugged, "I guess,".

While Al and Jess went off to practice some more Winry turned to Ed, worry showing through her blue eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask, do you have anyway of getting home? And what about that guy Envy what happened to him?"

Ed considered this, it had been something that weighed heavily on his mind, "For getting home, we still have alchemy but that would take alot of payment for all of us to get through without a scratch, as for Envy I don't know where he went," Edward flexed his hand.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Winry asked again.

"Yes, that's a definet but the real question is...when and how,".


	15. Chapter 14: Transported

The Hidden Alchemist:

**Rin: Hello again! I'm so happy i can update again.**

**Mustang: Ahhhhh...**

**Envy: :(**

**Laura: Jeeze rin, I thought you said you were going to get rid of the frowning palm tree.**

**Ed: Oh great more madness**

**Rin: Sorry Laura i haven't gotten around to pruning my fanfictions :D**

**Al: YAY! :D wait, what?**

**Laura:You'll understand when your older Al.**

**Ed: I'm older and I still don't know whats going on.**

**Rin/Laura: EXACTLY! **

**Al's cat, Muffin: Enjoy this chapter and please review! Rin does not own FMA!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Transported

Al woke with a start as someone gave a few colorful curses.

"What are you doing?" he muttered thinking Ed had gotten himself into trouble again.

"I'm...trying...to...do...this!" Jess punctuated each word with a slap to the ground.

There were flashes of blue lightning from the ground but nothing more happened and by this time both Winry and Ed had been woken as well.

"What's up, I was having an awsome dream," Edward growled but his anger subsided when he saw Jess trying to make alchemy work.

"Jess, it's alright, alchemy is a complicated thing you're not going to get it right away," Alphonse tried to convince her but Jess wasn't having any of it.

"I think," intervened Ed, "I may have a solution, in this world alchemy isn't directly connected to the Gate so using it is going to be tough for someone with our experience. Well imagine how tough it's going to be for someone totally new to using alchemy,".

Jessica stopped glaring at the ground long enough to consider his words.

"So if I go your world it'll be easier?" she finally asked.

"It's more than likely,".

"Then we need to hurry up and find a way home," Winry said pulling her long blonde hair into a pony-tail.

"But how? We need alot of payment and I refuse to use other people," edward clentched his hands in frustration.

"You can use people in transmutation?" Jess was taken aback.

Al looked from his brother to Jessica and then sighed, "Yes, but it's forbidden alchemy and you should _**never **_use people for anything, even trying to create them has consequenses," Alphonse said with sadness in his voice.

Jess agreed even though she had never even seen human transmutation Al had told her enough to almost make her sick and the idea of seeing people dissolved like her desk back at home made her queasy just thinking about it.

"Then how about I suggest an alterative?" a high voice ran out down the abandoned subway.

"Jeeze can't this guy give it a rest?" Jess stood as Envy walked down from the steps leading from the surface.

But this time he wasn't alone, behind him he dragged an unconsiouse, blonde man.

"Hohenheim?" Ed yelled.

"Dad?" Al yelled.

"Hoen-what?" Jess just muttered.

The man at the homunculu's feet stirred and sat up, blood running down his face.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse, I'm so sorry you're here,".

"Shut it!" Envy kicked the man again making him slump to the ground.

"It ends here! For all of you!" the homunculus growled and then lunged forward.

Edward and Alphonse charged to meet him but he ducked their attacks and then flipped over them to where Jess and Winry were standing.

"Hello, ladies," he smirked and then grabbed them around their waists.

"LET ME GO YOU PERV!" Winry screamed, kicking and flailing her arms.

Jess did the same but her strikes did nothing as well.

"Hey! Let them go!" Al yelled and started forward.

"I wouldn't if I were you, unless you want these two to become pulp," Envy circled around keeping his eyes on the Elrics.

Both of their faces were screwed up in rage and their hands clutched into fists, they both felt weak, unable to help.

Finally Envy had circled back to where Hohenheim was and threw the girls to the floor, to keep them in place he transformed his arm into a blade and held it to Winry's throat.

"Now watch you worthless slime as your friends go for a joyride!" he cackled like a madman and at his feet a glowing circle appeared.

"NO!" Ed shouted.

Jess stood and tried to run but her feet were glued to the ground, Winry wasn't any better off. She desprately looked around for anything to help but nothing came to mind.

She turned and looked at the blonde girl at her side, "Sorry if I hurt you she muttered," and shuved Winry as hard as she could.

The blonde girl's feet came free of the circle and she went flying out of the circle.

Just then black arms shot out the the glowing light and surrounded the brown haired girl and Hohoenheim. The glowing light flickered and then once it died the two were gone.

"JESS!" Alphonse yelled.

"You..." edward charged along with his brother and they attacked the homunculus.

Winry stared in disbelief at the spot where Jess and Hohenheim had disappeared, '_That would have been me!' _she thought and then frowned.

She stood and grabbed her tool case, "That pervert it gonna get it," she yelled and brandished two wrenches abouve her head.

But the fight still wasn't over. Envy transformed. His new shape taking up almost the whole space of the subway tunnel. Mass apon mass of green, sinewy, muscel coiled around and around. Making the three others have to back up against the wall.

Soon the concrete underneath him cracked and he broke the two remaining lights overhead casting them into semidarkness.

There was a rumble and the concrete above their head cracked and started to crumble. Chunks fell down around them, Winry screamed.

"Brother what do we do?"

Edward shielded his face as dust and chips of rock fell in his face, "Al we have to got up,".

Al nodded, not sure his brother could see him. He crouched next to the wall and clapped. The concrete shifted and molded under his hands to form a ladder and above his head a shaft of sun penetrated where a manhole appeared.

"Everyone out!" he shouted over the crashes.

Winry went up first then Al and then finally Ed. Above ground it wasn't much better. People were running around, others were staring as the green beast emerged from the half destroyed subway tunnel.

Cop cars and police surrounded the area.

"Hey you kids, get away from here!" one officer yelled.

"Brother we have to get away," Al pleaded with his brother.

"What about all these people Al? No we have to help fight, these people may not know about alchemy but that doesn't mean that we can't use it to save them,".

"Ya we can't just run away and abandon them to that jerk," Winry agreed.

Al nodded finally in agreement, impatient though to try and save the one that had been left behind.

_"Hang on Jessica, we'll find you, just wait until we kick the crap out of this guy!"_


	16. Chapter 15: A Way Back

The Hidden Alchemist:

**Rin: HELLO READERS please forgive my lateness with updating but schools starting YAY!-(activate sarcasem) :P**

**Ed: Hey atleast it might give us a break.**

**Mustang: Really that just means more paperwork...(snap)**

**Rin: (water hose) No mustang if you burn homework I will fail my classes and I will then kill you.**

**Mustang:(gulp)**

**Rin: Anyway please enjoy and please review.**

**Al: Remember that RintinDestiny does not own any of the FMA characters or anything having to do with it.**

**Envy: But if you want to sue her go ahead!**

**Rin: Shut up palm tree...**

* * *

Chapter 16: A Way Back

Jess screamed as she shot through a vortex of images and feelings. Her brain was being stuffed with a huge amount of information at such a rate that it felt like her head was going to crack. Then with a wrenching feeling she was sucked out of the vortex and was thrown into a large white space.

"Interesting," a voice said from behind her.

She turned and saw a white figure sitting cross legged in front of a large gray door.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The figure laughed, "I am what you would call, the Truth, God, the Gate...all of the above,".

"It's very interesting that a human from this world is being sent to the other," the figure smirked again.

"But wait I have to go and help Edward and Al, they need help," Jess pleaded.

"But you've already paid the toll to go and it's, as some would say, a one way ticket," the white figure gave a wicked smile, despite the fact that it had no face.

Jess felt herself being pulled backwards and then was smothered by blackness.

"Hey! Wake up! HEY can you hear me!" Jess groaned, she felt herself lying on a hard, flat surface.

"Hey KID!"

Jess opened her eyes ang blinked at the bright sunlight. She sat up and saw two black boots standing infront of her, up higher was a pair of blue clad legs and then Jess looked up into the face of a man.

His raven black hair was straight and hung alittle in his face. His right eye was just as black as his hair but his left eye was covered by an eye patch.

"Who are you? Where am I? Did i just go through the Gate?" she looked around at the unfamilar buildings and the unknown people staring at her.

Suddenly the man grew very happy and gave a small high pitched laugh, "Haha! That was a great trick there kid!" he grabbed Jess's arm and then dragged her upright, most of the people had turned away.

"Hey...ow...what trick? Wait what about Ed, Al, and Winry? What happened to En..." the man clamped a hand over her mouth and then brought her over to the side of the street.

"You may want to keep your mouth shut until I get you back to Headquarters," the man said in a hushed tone and removed his hand from Jess's mouth, "you don't want to start a panic do you?".

"Wait...headqua...WAIT I'm in Amstris?"

The man nodded and motioned for Jess to follow him down the street.

The two of them walked quickly trying not to draw attention and within a few minutes they were coming up to a large gray building.

"Welcome to Central Headuarters miss uh..."

"My name is Jess, but can you please tell me why I'm here?" she said getting impatient.

"I believe I can answer your questions but first you need to answer some of mine,".

* * *

"Winry watch it!" Edward yelled as the beast infront of them lunged.

Winry doged to the side making the green dragon crash into the side of a brick building.

"Brother we can't keep doing this, we have to end this!" Alphonse yelled as he made a row of spikes trap a quarter of Envy's long body.

The dragon gave a roar and they crushed the spikes as if they were made of twigs. It swung it's massive head to face the younger Elric.

"You will DIE!" the homunculus's voice emenated from the beast's mouth and it snapped it's grizzly mouth.

Edward, Al, and Winry had been fighting for hours now and it was already past five o'clock. Soon the sun was going to set and the dark wouldn't help.

Besides the alchemists there were cops running everywhere in chaos and a few civilians that were staring in awe and shock. But they ran screaming as soon as Envy came anywhere near them.

"Al what are your ideas then! We can't just let him run rampAHHHH!" Edward yelled as Envy nearly bit off his still flesh leg.

Winry threw a large wrench at dragon and then stabbed his tail with screw drivers. But Envy merely just shook them off as if they were flies.

_PAT...PAT...PITPAT..._

Ed looked up at the sky for a moment as a large raindrop landed on his cheek and slid down face and neck.

The gray sky seemed to become darker and a soft rumble of thunder permeated the air. The fat drops of rain fell from the sky and chilled the already cool autumn air.

But that didn't bother Envy as he attacked Winry now nipping and biting at her legs and arms.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Edward growled and slapped the pavement causing half of the asphalt to come up and wrap itself around Envy.

He struggled in his rocky cocoon making the stone crack and heave. The last eight feet of his tale thrashed mercilessly and swung into an old abandoned building taking out half the walls. Bricks and debris went everywhere and the building wobbled dangerously.

"Alphonse, Winry LOOK! OUT!" Edward shouted but the building tumbled.

Both Al and Winry's faces were maks of horror and fear as the tons of bricks and plaster fell towards them.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Jess had found out this guy's name was Roy Mustang, he was dead seriouse " you met Fullmetal in your world and a day or so after Alphonse and Winry showed up,".

Jess nodded.

"Then along with them a man called Envy showed up and attacked and somehow sent you here to Amstris,".

"Yes, but now I need to know is there anyway to get back to New York? They were in danger when i disappeared," Jess asked despratly.

Mustang frowned, " You could go there but you would need payment, a massive amout of payment. From what you say it would take alot to get you and three others through the gate unharmed,".

"Like what?" Jess couldn't stand this idle chat any longer, she had to get back to New York whatever the cost.

Mustang hesitated.

"Come on it can't be that bad!"

"Huh...it would take human lives, or in our talk philosopher stones,".

"Wait...I would ahve to kill people, take their souls?" Jess gasped she couldn't do that, even to save her friends.

Or was she being to merciful weren't her friends more important than people she didn't know? NO! Ed and Al wouldn't want me tod do to do that that would be heartless.

But then an idea struck her, "Al had said something before when he was teaching me alchemy that homunculi were made of philosopher stones right?"

"Yes, they are artificial humans, but what...oh..." Mustang got what she was saying.

"What if I open the portal and use Envy as the payment, he's already killed those people and the least we could do is free them from being with Envy," Jess gave a grin.

"So then all we would have to do is open a human transmuation circle and use my body as payment to get back there, then pull Envy through to open a portal for Ed, Al, and Winry,".

Mustang gave a small smile, "I believe that your idea could actually work".

* * *

"AL! WINRY!" Edward yelled and then coughed at the dust the billowed through the air making it hard to make objects out.

"B...brother! HELP it's WINRY!" Al's yell sounded muffled as if he was covered by something.

Ed ran over to a frightening sight. A slab of earth had been constructed to block the falling building but Al had been only few seconds late. He had escaped major injury but Winry hadn't been so lucky. She was lying on her stomach with wood, stone and other debris lying on top of her.

"Al are you okay? Can you move?" Ed said while rushing over to Winry and began to remove the crap on top of Winry.

"Ya, just a a few scrapes," the younger Elric said and delicatly started removing bricks.

Soon the unconsiouse Winry was free but badly hurt. Her arms and legs were scratched and bleeding but the worst was the the dark stain that was spreading across her torso. And to make things worse was that Envy was gone.

"Come on we need to get somewhere safe," Ed picked Winry up in a brides hold and followed by Alphonse went over to a secluded alley that hadn't gotten destroyed.

"Brother Envy can't be left to run around this city, how about I..." Alphonse said after Winry had been put down.

"Your right, stay here and I'll go after him," Ed growled, his eyes small slits.

"No, I was going to say you stay and I'll find him. Winry needs to be looked after," and before Ed could even argue he disappeared around the corner.


	17. Chapter 16: Where We Started

Hidden Alchemist:

**Rin: Hey everyone sorry for no updates! Please enjoy this! It's the second to last chapter so please R&R! **

**Envy: What no patranizing? Stupid comments? Anything...**

**Ed: Usually you're going on about how sh...sho...short...I...a...am...**

**Winry: Wow he finally excepted it!**

**Al: Rin you're a miracle worker!**

**Ed: WHAT AM I SAYING I'M NOT SHORT! I'M PREFECTLY FINE!**

**Rin: Enjoy chapter 16! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Where We Started

Edward Elric was kneeling on the wet ground, rain drizzling down smudging the healing alchemic circle in front of him. Also a limp figure was sprawled out in front of him, ragged breaths came from it's barly rising chest. Dark liquid slowly spread out from the the person, mixing with the rain.

"P...please Ed...ward, go...he...he'll be back," the figure made an weak attempt to move.

"Don't, please don't talk or move," Ed said softly.

"No...Ed..." the girl tried to move but was stopped by the boy.

"Don't, I don't care about him I'll just kill him again, and again," Ed took his coat and covered the person, the red fabric torn.

"Oh will you runt?" a cold voice rang against the brick walls.

"Envy," Edward said, his voice hard and filled with uncontrolled rage, every part of his being wanting to destroy the figure behind him, he stood with a rigid back and saw Envy had transformed back into his human form.

"Killing me won't help your girlfriend Elric, even if you do succeed what will you do after?" the hommunculus cackled evily.

"It may not help her but it can sure as Hell help me!" the blonde boy charged at Envy his face scewed up in pure hatred.

He kicked, punched, and lashed out at the hommunculus not even aware at what he was doing, only one though rang in his mind 'kill Envy'. Envy doged and jumped avoiding the meager attacks. An evil smirk plastered on his face, he flipped off the wall and landed a roundhouse on Ed's chest. He slammed into the opposite wall, knocking the breath out of him and leaving him hacking on the concrete.

"This doesn't seem to be doing you much good runt, quite the opposite. To bad, guess I'm going to have to do this without much fun," Envy stalked towards Edward his eyes gleaming with joy and hatred at the same time.

"Shut the hell up!" Ed lashed out a sweep that caught the hommunculus in the leg by surprise and he went down with a broken ankle. He was on top of Envy in a second punching and kneeing every part of him Ed could reach.

Finally Envy was able to throw Ed off, now both of them were breathing heavily now and blood seeped from the corner of Envy's mouth but it soon disappeared with a red flash.

"Not bad, you're getting better but not good enough," the hommonculus snarled they lept at Edward this time, kicking and punching at his head and chest.

Slowly Ed was unknowingly getting pushed back towards the alley wall.

"Ha I told you not good enough, now what are you going to do?" Envy had Ed by the throat pinned against the wall.

He struggled against the iron grip, but to no avail, his vision started getting blurry and it felt his an elephant was sitting on his chest. Each breath was a struggle and even then no air seemed to fill his crushed throat.

"No..." Ed's vison got dimmer and dimmer.

"To bad your idiot brother isn't here to watch you fail, oh well you can't get everything you want," Envy cackled again, his hand going back, ready to hit one last time.

"Say good night Elric,".

* * *

"So are you sure about this?" Mustang asked from the side of the transmutation, beside him stood two people, a blonde woman who had been introduced as Lt. Riza Hawkeye, and a large muscled man with a curl of blonde hair on his otherwise bald head was called Major Armstrong.

Jess nodded her lone figure in the middle of large, complex human transmutation circle that Roy had drawn.

The plan was for her to use her own body to open a portal into Amstris then to pull Envy through and use his philosophers stones as payment to get them all through the Gate.

Mustang gave her a salute as did the other two, she then gave a sharp clap and then the circle glowed brightly.

Jess was for the second time was flung into the white void but his time felt slightly prepared.

"So you've returned huh? Are you returning for your companions?" the faceless figure cackled his giant grin shining.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Very well, go you have five minutes," Truth said back and the doors behind Jess opened and she was dragged back by the black hands.

Even though she knew what to expect Jess still screamed at the feeling of tons of information being stuffed into her head. Her eye balls punded in their sockets and she felt like she was going to explode. Up ahead the streams of information faded and a figure appeared.

Slowly Jess felt herself dissapate into nothingness.

* * *

Alphonse turned the corner, he had failed to find Envy. He had looked everywhere within the radius of the battle scene but he was no where to be found...or at least until...

"Say good night Elric," the voice said and Al's blood froze.

He rushed around the corner his arms pumping until he saw his brother pinned against the wall by none other than Envy.

"NIISAN!".

At the same time there was a flash these two things combined made the surprised Envy drop the nearly unconsiouse Edward and stumbled backward.

Alphonse rushed over and helped his brother away next to where Winry was lying. They looked over to see what had made the bright flash.

Down the alley was an odd image, the air shimmered and wavered like a heat mirage but seemingly behind it was a fading blue glow that pulsed. The oddest thing was that two arms were pulling their way forward through it.

Slowly out came two legs, a torso, a chest, and then finally the head and face of Jess appeared from the mirage.

"You!" Envy shouted incredulousely.

"I...I sent you away..th..there's no way you could come back!"

The girl glared at the homunculus but then gave a wicked grin, "Apparently you thought wrong!"

She then turned to the two boy that were standing there dumbstruck.

"Come on! Do you want to be stuck here? Or do you want to go home!"

_Home..._ Just the word brought new strenght into Ed's tired and sore muscles.

"HELL YES!" he answered back and bent down to pick up the wounded Winry.

"NO! I will not be beaten! NO I WILL KILL YOU!" Envy screamed and started towards the three when a spike pierced his stomach spatting blood onto the ground.

Jess was kneeling on the asphalt with her hands slapped to the ground, blue sparks flying from her hands.

"Guess there's an advantage of going through the Gate huh?" she grinned and clapped again while shouting, "Al take Winry! Edward help me get this bozo into this portal so I don't get stuck at payment!".

Understanding flashed in the brother's eyes as they got her meaning, use Envy as their payment.

Ed gave Winry over to Al and then clapped his hands. Envy jumped away from Jessica's attack just to be skewered by Ed's. Then the girl transmuted two giant hands to grasp Envy around the middle and slowly he was dragged backwards.

But the homunculus wasn't going down without a fight. He grapped onto the wall and smashed the giant hand's wrists causing him to drop back to the ground.

Edward jumped into action and slapped the wall causing another pair of hands to pop out and grab him.

By this time Al hd made it over to the portal with the unconsiouse Winry, "Oaky what do I do?".

"Go through the portal and wait, we still have three minutes," Jess instructed.

"Three minutes? Until what?" Al asked his foot paused in the air.

"Ummm...better left unsaid..." Jessica responded her face paleing slightly.

Al hesitated but then nodded as his walked through the portal and disappeared, noticing that it had grown slightly smaller.

The brunette girl turned her attention back to the fight to see Envy break away for the umpteenth time.

"ED TIME TO END IT!" she yelled and slapped her hands down on the ground one last time, blue bolts of alchemy flying everywhere.

Edward did the exact same thing at the same time. Four hands rushed towards Envy catching him in a stone cocoon.

"Quick," the blonde boy shouted and directed the hands to fly toward the still shrinking portal.

At the last second a hand and a foot broke through the barrier, soon followed by the palm tree head. But it was to late the homunculus flew through the portal with a scream of terror that was quickly cut short.

For a moment there was silence, both Jess and Ed gave small smiles after a second for the resbit but it didn't last long. Suddenly with a whooshing sound the portal shrunk again this time it was only about four feet tall and was getting smaller by the second.

"Come on Edward RUN!" Jess yelled putting one leg in while holding out a hand.

Black hands began to appear around the edge of the portal dragging the girl back inch by inch.

Edward was still halfway down the alley, he wasn't fast enough.

"MAKE A JUMP!"

Ed took a flying leap his gloved hands stretching forward, his golden eyes wide in horror. At the prospect of not going home.

For a moment time seemed to hold still, Ed was in mid air, Jess was being pulled backwards by the long black tendrils. Nothing seemed to exsist except the portal, adrenline and the pounding in Ed's ears.

Then with one last flash and a whip of wind the portal disappeared.


	18. Chapter 17: One Last Regret

The Hidden Alchemist:

**(sad depressing funeral music, Rin dressed in black)**

**Mustang: What's with you**

**Rin: (rivers of tears)**

**Envy: STOP YOU'RE OVER WATERING ME!**

**Ed: Wait...DID YOU KILL ME IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Rin: (sniff)...no...it's..it's just that this is the...the...last...**

**Al: THE LAST WHAT!**

**Winry:...wait a minute do you mean?**

**Rin: (nods)**

**Everyone but Rin: WHAT!**

**Rin: Yes this is the last chapter...Thanks for reading my fanfiction everyone, thanks for the reviews I'm glad I'm FINALLY finishing the story that I first started with. DOMO ARITGATO! Enjoy and review this last chapter please!**

* * *

Chapter 17: One Last Regret

_Epiloge: 7 years later-_

A now twenty-three year old Jess watched happily as the beatiful figure walked up the two rows of white folding chairs in the lush green field just outside Resembool. Soft music played as a small gathering of just Colonel Mustang, Lt. Hawkeye, Major Armstrong, Grandma Pinako, the rest of the gang from Mustang's office, and Gracia Hughes sat and watched.

Jessica along with Sheska and Elysia were dressed in deep red, strapless dresses that came to their knees. The only decoration on them was a strip of black stones that went around the middle. Next to them on the other side of a floral archway was a very nervouse looking Edward. Next to him was Alphonse with a giant grin plastered across his face, both of them looking very handsom in their black and red tuxs.

She looked over at the two, Ed was just staring at the ground but Al gazed at her and winked.

As the music continued the figure dressed in white, Winry, finally made it to where Edward was standing and held out her pale hand.

An elderly man stepped forward and spread his hands in welcome, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to today to join two souls together as one,".

From there the service went on with Edward and Winry exchanging vows, rings, more vows...until finally...

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride,".

Ed didn't even get a chance to lean foward. Winry nearly jumped forward and planted one big one on Ed.

There were shouts, laughter, and a few tears from Grandma Pinako, Sheska, and Gracia. Everyone stood and applauded.

It had been seven years since Jessica had been sucked into Amstris, seven years how Edward almost didn't make it through the portal.

_'He had, had some help though,' _she thought as Jess looked down at her now metal left foot.

Luckily she was best friends with the best automail mechanic.

Everything was wonderful now, no more homunculus, school, parents that didn't care, the only thing she had to worry about was if there would be any food left at the reception after Ed got to it and if Al was going to pass his State Alchemist exam next week.

It had taken some getting used to but Amstris was home now and New York was all a distant memory. She and Al were already engaged, (with some encouragement), and the plans were for that wedding to be held next spring.

As she disengaged herself from the crowd of people that had circled Ed and Winry she caught sight of Al standing back enjoying the show of Armstrong crying at a shocked Edward.

"So, ready for that you be us?" she said, half joking, half seriouse.

"Not at all," he responded with a smile.

Jessica laughed and leaned next to him as he slid his arm around her shoulders.

"You know what this reminds me of," she said.

"What?" Al looked down at her with gray eyes.

"When we first met,".

"How? We were fighting Envy for our lives?" Al turned to face Jess.

"I dunno it just came to mind," she smiled again.

Then then bent towards each other and gave a quick kiss. They were the only two in the whole world. The only two in _both _worlds.

As the pulled away there was a whoop and they turned to see everyone looking at them, Ed had a fist in the air.

"SHUT UP NIISAN!" Al shouted but he laughed despite himself, eveyone else joined in laughing as well.

Jessica just sighed, happy and content with how her life turned out.

Soon the whole group walked back towards the big white house for some food, cake, and champane. Armstrong was trying to control himself from crying again, Mustang was teasing Ed about marrying someone taller than himself, Black Hayate and Den greeted each other and ran around barking.

"You know what, I do have one regret about leaving New York," Jessica looked up at Al, a playful grin on her face.

"What? Is it about something you forgot?" Alphonse asked.

Jess took a moment to control the laughter that threatened to come out, "Yes...yes you could say that, my one regret is that I left my i-pod behind with all my favorite music,".

Alphonse broke out into laughter at this, he laughed so hard that he was doubled over clutching his stomach.

"What, is that so bad?" Jess put a hand on her hip, deciding whether to punch him or not.

"No...(hehe)...no it's not that it's just you do come up with the most random stuff!" Al burst with another bout of giggles.

Jessica just sighed again, "I guess that's true but you're stuck with me whether you like it or not,".

Al stood back up, having recovered from his laughing attack, "And I wouldn't have it anyother way," he kissed her cheek and held out his arm.

The brunette girl looked him up and down, then decided to take his arm and rejoin the reception party, "Come on let's hurry so Edward doesn't eat all the cake," and so they walked back, hand in hand until their special day would come.

**_******THE END!******_**

* * *

**Rin: I hope you enjoyed! Please check out my other fanfics and please review! Hope you see you soon.**


End file.
